CONQUISTÁNDOTE
by nadja18
Summary: Universo alterno. Bulma es una chica de 15 años, vive enamorada de el mejor amigo de su padre, Vegeta,que es 11 años mayor que ella. ¿Podrá Vegeta enamorarse algun día de aquella niña? VxB Advertencia: OCC.
1. confesiones

CONQUISTÁNDOTE

Capitulo 1: confesiones

Bulma estaba desayunando en la cocina con sus padres y Vegeta. Vestida con su uniforme del colegio (falda corta azul oscura de cuadros, camisa blanca manga corta, corbata del mismo color de la falda y zapatos negros de tacón con medias blancas largas). Era una de esas chicas que no le gustaba para nada ir al colegio, no soportaba estar sentada 6 horas en un salón de clases, con sueño y aburrida, aunque tenía sus amigas y muchos pretendientes detrás de ella por ser la chica más linda del colegio, pero ninguno de esos nerds le llamaba la atención (lo de los nerds es porque es un colegio de superdotados), no había nadie como Vegeta su amado y guapo Vegeta.

Vegeta es muy amigo de los Briefs, ya que es el que manejaba la Corporación Capsula cuando el Sr y la Sra. Briefs hacían viajes de negocios, vivía cerca en un apartamento pequeño, sus padres viven en el otro lado del mundo y es hijo único, pero no vivía solo, lo acompañaba su novia Saori de 23 años que es 3 años menor que él, no tan bonita pero tenía su no se qué.

Constantemente era invitado a casa de los Briefs a cenas importantes, fiestas y demás cosas, aparte de que se llevaba muy buen con el tío de Bulma, Goku, juntos practicaban las artes marciales y Bulma pensaba que tanto su tío como Vegeta tenían un cuerpo de muerte, pero obvio Vegeta era más guapo que Goku.

B: hoy no vino "esa" contigo Vegeta?- pregunto una Bulma de 15 años de edad.

V: a la que llamas "esa" se llama Saori y no, no pudo venir-respondió el

B: ¿ya se paliaron otra vez?- preguntó divertida

V: eso a ti no te incumbe- le respondió fastidiado, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba entre su novia y él – ¿por qué te interesa tanto lo que pasa entre los dos?

B: bueno es que me preocupo por ti….

V: tú estás muy pequeña para tener preocupaciones, más bien concéntrate en que te vaya bien en el cole eh

B: ¿me vas a llevar al cole?

V: hoy no puedo, tengo la moto en el taller

B: bueno entonces tendré que tomar el autobús- dijo ella resignada, le gustaba cuando Vegeta la llevaba al colegio ya que todos se morían de envidia al verla a ella con aquel tipo tan guapo.

Sra. Briefs: querida vas cogida de la tarde, date prisa!- le grito a Bulma que subía al baño a lavarse los dientes rápido.

Sr. Briefs: todos los días la misma historia- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café- por cierto Vegeta el lunes mi mujer y yo tenemos un viaje, te ocuparás de la Corporación.

V: está bien, ¿Goku irá con ustedes?

Sr. Briefs: ya lo hablamos hace unos días Vegeta, vendrá con nosotros en cada viaje de negocios que tengamos, tiene que empezar a interesarse por otras cosas que no sea pelear.

V: jajajaja no creo que le haga mucho caso a estas cosas – "_Diablos, entonces tendré que quedarme solo con Bulma… no se qué le pasa a esa niña…. Parece que le gusto…. Pero es la hija de mi mejor amigo…. Y es una niña…¡oh Vegeta que te pasa, si mis sospechas son ciertas Briefs me ahorcará, no consiente nada con esa mocosa !_"- pensó Vegeta preocupado por lo que le esperaba los meses que los Briefs estarán fuera del país.

Sr. Briefs: me voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego

V: ok

Sra. Briefs: apuesto Vegeta ¿no quieres más pastelitos?

V: así estoy bien

Vegeta quedó solo en la cocina mientras terminaba de desayunar, de pronto Bulma apareció de tras de el lista para ir al colegio, se acercó a el lentamente para que no se diera cuenta y acercó sus labios a su oído.

B: ¿sabes por qué me preocupo tanto por tu relación con esa guaricha?... porque me encantas Vegeta, me gustas desde que tengo 12 años y ya no puedo ocultarlo- él rápidamente se volteó para mirarla a la cara.

V: no puedes, eres una niña, soy 11 años mayor que tú

B: pero a mí eso no me importa… me gustan los hombres con experiencia….- le dijo ella coquetamente.

V: no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías Bulma, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que se lo contemos a tus padres?

B: pues me da igual… mira, así ya no tengo que ocultarlo.

V: sabes que pasaría donde tu padre se dé cuenta? Me mata

B: bueno, entonces para que mi padre no te ahorque tenemos lo nuestro en secreto…

V: que nuestro ni que nuestro, entre tú y yo no hay nada y jamás habrá nada

En ese instante entra la madre de Bulma para poner más pastelitos en la bandeja.

Sra. Briefs: querida aun no te has ido… tu padre se va a enfadar…- y salió de la cocina dejándolos nuevamente solos.

B: enseguida mamá… adiós Vegeta nos vemos luego…

V: Date prisa, te va a dejar el autobús- le dijo volteándose para mirarla y ella aprovechó ese momento para darle un beso en los labios, Vegeta al sentir el contacto de sus labios giró su cabeza y se fue de allí.

Bueno esto era para saber la situación de cada uno de los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado

Dejen reviews! porfiis


	2. Un falso amor

Capitulo 2: Un falso amor

V: "_que atrevida es esa mocosa… $Q%&/*+*… no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a pasar_"- Vegeta había salido de la corporación para dirigirse a su casa. Pensaba descansar un rato junto con Saori.

Entró al apartamento y dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor, se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a Saori viendo Tv Vestida solo con su pijama ya que todavía era temprano.

S: hola mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?... cuando me desperté no estabas a mi lado- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

V: estaba en la corporación, el señor Briefs quería decirme algo

S: por cierto amor, las chicas me invitaron a la playa, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

V: ¿estás hablando de esas mugrosas a las que llamas amigas?- odiaba a esas "mugrosas" porque siempre le echaban miraditas cuando Saori no las miraba, no le agradaban para nada.

S: ya te he dicho que no son ningunas mugrosas, no entiendo por qué te caen tan mal.

V: bah, eso no importa, y no, no quiero ir

S: ya sabía que me dirías eso…

V: ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

S: más o menos 2 semanas- le respondió muy insegura.

V: está bien- dijo acercándose a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

S: ¿por qué estás tan tenso?- se acerco a él y lo abrazó por la espalda dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

V: por nada

S: Vamos Vegeta, por qué eres tan cerrado conmigo- hizo que él se girara hacia ella

V: ya no preguntes más- y la besó apasionadamente empezando a bajar las tiras del pijama de Saori. Pero entonces empezó a recordar aquel beso de Bulma y bruscamente se separó de ella. – Tengo que hacer algo urgente- y salió del apartamento dejando a una Saori desconcertada.

S: ya que tú no satisfaces mis necesidades tendré que lo mío, hay Vegeta, eres tan ingenuo, crees que estoy loca por ti, aunque tú no me demuestras mucho cariño estás muerto por mí, jajajaja…. Si supieras que solo me intereso por tu dinero, yo tengo a mi verdadero hombre, y tú sólo eres el que me mantiene jajajaja.

Vegeta iba vagando sin rumbo por las calles

V:"_hace 3 años conozco a Saori, he notado que hace semanas está extraña, siempre le resultan viajes, paseos y empleos por días, la verdad es que no creo que ande sola ¿y si está con otro hombre?... nooo eso no podría ser posible, ella me ama como yo a ella…. Pero si se atreve… se arrepentirá" – _miró su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora que era- debo ir al taller.

.::EN EL COLEGIO DE SUPERDOTADOS::.

¿?: SEÑORITA BULMA, OTRA VEZ SE HA QUEDADO DORMIDA EN CLASE, YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ.

Bulma se despertó lentamente y se sobó los ojos.

B: que… ¿qué pasa profe?, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- al decir esto empezaron a escucharse las burlas de sus compañeros- CÁLLENSE- gritó ella pero las burlas siguieron

Profe: Bulma, vaya al despacho de la directora

Bulma salió de allí muy avergonzada y fue a donde el profesor le indicó.

Antes la castigaban con hacer trabajos larguísimos que parecían libros de historia, pero esta vez fue peor, la expulsaron por una semana con 5 trabajos.

B: pero señora directora, usted no puede hacer eso, mi papa me matará por favor seño- le decía ella mientras le ponía carita de ternero huérfano.

Sra. D: lo siento Bulma, puedo quitarte los trabajos pero la expulsión no la puedo cancelar, son las reglas de colegio.

B: bueno está bien…- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta muy despacio con la cabeza agachada y salió de allí.

Salió del colegio y se encontró con alguien conocido.

Y: hola Bulma, como siempre hermosa!

B: ¿hola Yamcha, qué haces aquí?

Y: bueno pues resulta que hoy mi salón no tenía clases y yo estaba muy despistado jeje.

B: oh bueno jejeje

En ese momento su celular sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda y contestó.

B: ¿hola?... ¿hola papa cómo estás?... eh te llamó la señora directora, no me digas ¿y qué te dijo?... vaya que sorpresa jejeje… no me hago la que no sabe… está bien, supongo que te contó todo… bueno papá… ¿que vegeta vendrá por mi?... ¿enserio?... ¡qué bien!, digo, bueno está bien… ok papá nos vemos en casa.

Y: Por lo que he escuchado tu tampoco tienes que estar aquí

B: Yamcha eres un metiche, ¿sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

Y: si eso ya lo sabía… pero ¿que tal si me cuentas esta noche?

B: ¿esta noche?

Y: ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo… esta noche?

B: tendré que pedirle permiso a mi padre… aunque lo más seguro es que si.

Y: ok, te llamo a las 6 para que me confirmes

B: ok, esperaré tu llamada.

Y: adiós princesa.

B: adiós- Bulma se acercó a yamcha para darle un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento llegó Vegeta en su moto ninja Kawasaki negra y Yamcha se fue.

V: ¿qué ha pasado esta vez dormilona?- le preguntó divertido

B: oye, es hora de que te acostumbres.

V: ¿a qué?

B: a no preguntarme cosas cuando ya lo sabes, que te conozco y te gusta burlarte de mi.

V: ponte el casco que nos vamos.

Bulma se montó en la moto y abrazó a Vegeta por la cintura como si fuera su novio… siempre lo hacía y Vegeta ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Llegaron a la corporación y se sentaron a ver tv en la sala.

B: oye Vegeta, ¿cuántas novias has tenido?

V: eso a ti no te importa niña

B: a veces te pones tan antipático… ya se que "esa" no vino porque no la invitaste… antes venías con ella todos los días… tienen problemas ¿verdad?

V: ya te he dicho que eso a ti no te importa… y no tiene nada que ver contigo…

B: yo creo que has tenido más de diez- le dijo volviendo al primer tema.

V: ¿y por qué estás tan segura de eso?

B: porque tú eres un hombre fuerte…- al decir esto se acerco lentamente a el con la intención de darle un beso – atractivo… y muuuuy sexy y ardiente- y al fin le robó otro beso

V: rayos! – se paró del sofá y se fue de allí.

B: adiós guapo! "_este Vegeta es tan difícil… se que está enamorado de la estúpida esa… pero él será mío y de nadie más… solo mío"_

Sr. Briefs: Bulma cariño tenemos que hablar

B:¿ me vas a castigar?

Sr. Briefs: no, lo he pensado bien y creo que mientras más te castigue más te comportarás más, hija… yo ya no puedo más contigo… no se qué he hecho mal… - se lamentó Briefs resignado

B: papá no te lo tomes tan a pecho, has olvidado que soy la heredera y soy tan inteligentísima como tú, yo no necesito estar en ese colegio… papito querido, porqué no dejas que Vegeta me enseñe todo lo que tiene que ver con tu empresa, yo te podría ayudar en tu queridísimo trabajo- le dijo ella de lambona para que su padre aceptara.

Sr. Briefs: si tú lo prefieres…

B: ¡gracias papa te quiero!

Sr. Briefs: los adolescentes de hoy en día… no se qué he hecho mal, no sé qué he hecho mal….- se fue Briefs lamentándose.

Vegeta se había ido para su casa a almorzar pero no encontró a Saori, así que le tocó almorzar en un restaurante ya que no sabe hacer nada de comer.

Mientras comía escuchaba la conversación de unos hombres en la mesa que estaba detrás de él.

Hombre #1: no he vuelto a saber nada de esa Saori Minami, recuerdo que hace 1 año fuimos amantes, no te imaginas como era esa mujer en la cama, y el idiota con el que vivía era el que nos pagaba el hotel, la comida y todo lo demás… pobre imbécil, aunque la verdad yo también salí engañado porque resulta que también tenía otro aparte de mi…

Hombre #2: jajajaja apuesto a que aún sigue con el…

Vegeta no aguantó más y se fue de allí sin pagar la cuenta.

V: maldita perra, me va a escuchar – se puso el casco y se monto en su moto, se fue a toda la velocidad que pudo, pero él era un excelente conductor (jejeje ese es mi Vegeta). Llegó al apartamento pero no la encontró, se dirigió a la cocina para ver si le había dejado una nota (siempre lo hacía cada que se iba sin avisarle), y la encontró pegada en la nevera.

_Amor discúlpame por no haberte avisado pero fue de última hora, las chicas vinieron por mí y nos vamos para la playa como te dije en la mañana, tardaré un mes aproximadamente, de nuevo te pido disculpas, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto._

_Llámame cuando leas esto_

_Te amo._

V: ni te imaginas lo que te espera Saori- inmediatamente empezó a recoger las pertenecías de ella y las echó en una maleta, la tiró por la ventana que por suerte no hirió a nadie (vivía en un decimo piso), pensó que los vagabundos se quedarían con ella ya que todo lo que contenía la maleta era de valor. Después de esto empezó a hacer varias llamadas: llamó al banco para que cancelaran sus tarjetas de crédito, y con una deuda de millones porque en esos 2 años que vivieron juntos ella sacaba una gran cantidad de dinero del banco a nombre de ella, así que ella solita sería la que pagara todo el dinero que se gastó. Llamó a un cerrajero para que cambiaran la chapa de la puerta de entrada. Cambió el número de su teléfono y se fue de su apartamento directo a la corporación.

Tocó el timbre y Bulma le abrió.

B: sabía que no tardarías en venir…

V: no estoy de ánimos Bulma

B: bueeeno

Sonó el teléfono y Bulma contestó.

B: ¿hola?

Y: hola preciosa, como estás

B: bien, gracias

Y: ¿ya le pediste permiso a tu papá?

B: espera un momento… ¡PAPÁ, ¿PUEDO IR CON YAMCHA A CENAR?

Sr. Briefs: haz lo que quieras hija… haz lo que quieras

B: ven por mí a las 8

Y: ok, no vemos

B: bay

Bulma corrió a su habitación para arreglarse rápidamente, porque para ella arreglarse con tiempo es con 4 horas de antelación.

Vegeta se acostó en el sofá a pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer, cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora, cómo superaría el engaño de Saori, pero algo lo llenó rabia y quería olvidar… aunque solo fuera por esa noche.

Bulma bajó a la sala a darse el último toque mirándose en un gran espejo, se sintió observada y empezó a buscar los ojos que la miraban.

B: Vegeta, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

V: ¿tienes una cita hoy?

B: si…

V: será con…. ¿Cómo se llama?

B: Yamcha

V: ¿el es tu novio?

B: noooo, ni se te ocurra pensarlo

V: entonces ¿por qué estás tan…?

B: ¿sexy? – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

V: no… arreglada

B: bueno, ¿y qué tal si lo fuera?

V: pues nada.

"Tulum" sonó el timbre.

Bulma corrió a abrir la puerta y era Yamcha, se despidió de sus padres y de Vegeta y se fue.

Se fueron en el carro de Yamcha, llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso, se sentaron en la mesa que él había reservado, conversaron bastante durante la cena, Bulma se había dado cuenta que Yamcha miraba constantemente el escote de su vestido rojo, eso le incomodaba un poco, Yamcha era 2 años mayor que ella y era obvio que ya había tenido relaciones sexuales, era muy popular en el colegio y era uno de los chicos más guapos, aparte de Trunks (el del futuro), Gohan y Goten. No hace falta decir que las chicas se morían por él.


	3. El dolor

Terminaron la cena y mientras Yamcha pagaba la cuenta Bulma fue al baño, se sentía muy incómoda al estar cerca de él. Salió del baño y salieron a fuera del restaurante

-aún es muy temprano, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

- me gusta la idea

-conozco un sitio cerca de aquí.

Montaron en el auto y se fueron a un bar. Entraron y tomaron asiento.

-por favor deme un coctel, ¿tú qué quieres preciosa?

-también un coctel por favor

-que sean dos- le dijo Yamcha al bartender.

Este bar era en especie de discoteca, era oscuro, con luces, fluorescentes y sonaba alta la música, era muy agradable ese sitio, a demás de que las bebidas eran muy caras.

Platicaron un poco más mientras tomaban sus bebidas, pero Bulma se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡oye somos menores, no deberíamos estar aquí!

-jajajaja

-¿y ahora de que te ríes?

-mi hermano tenshian es el dueño de esto, puedo estar aquí cuando yo quiera.

-que susto, ¿nos vamos ya?

-si

Estaban saliendo del bar pero escucharon al bartender

-¡oiga señor ¿hasta cuándo piensa quedarse dormido?

-¿Qué pasa Picoro?- pregunto Yamcha acercándose a él

-este señor se ha bebido 3 botellas de whisky y se ha quedado dormido

-yo no… hip… estoy dor…hip…mido, deme… hip… otra

-¡dios mío no puede ser!

-¿conoces a este hombre Bulma?

-¡VEGETA, pero que haces aquí!

-deja…me- le respondió Vegeta

-pero vegeta mira cómo estás, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Bulma, será mejor que nos vallamos, tu padre se enfadará- Yamcha tomo a Bulma del brazo y la empujo hacia el apretándola, no le gustaba para nada verla cerca de ese tipo.

-me estás haciendo daño… suéltame- dijo ella jadeando de dolor

-no quiero que estés cerca de el

-tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- se zafó de su agarre e iba directo hacia Vegeta, pero él la detuvo tomándola otra vez del brazo y la besó. La besó muy salvajemente, tanto que casi le corta los labios, (es que tiene brakets jeje jeje) le hacía daño.

Vegeta estaba observando la escena y muy furioso por como ese imbécil trataba a Bulma. Así que no se lo pensó más y uno de sus poderosos puños aterrizo en el hombro de Yamcha (le iba a dar en la cara pero la borrachera había debilitado su puntería n.n), empujándolo hacia atrás e hizo que soltara los brazos de Bulma.

De nuevo otro puñetazo, esta vez en la cara, que lo terminó de tirar al suelo.

-lárgate de aquí…hip…sabandija

Yamcha salió de allí corriendo y Bulma sabía que debían salir de allí inmediatamente.

-Vegeta que te ha pasado… tenemos que irnos.

Bulma rodeó la cintura de Vegeta con uno de sus brazos y lo ayudó a caminar hacia la calle, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento de él. Pagó el taxi y ayudó a Vegeta a bajar de él.

-Vegeta necesito las llaves para entrar al edificio, ¿Dónde las tienes?

-en el bolsillo, espera las busco- durante el trayecto en el taxi Vegeta durmió y eso le ayudo a recuperarse un poco, aunque aún estaba presente la torpeza.

-date prisa está lloviendo, me voy a morir de frío

-espérate- le dijo buscando en uno de sus bolsillos

-déjame a mí- Bulma rodeó la cintura de él y metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del jean, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sintió un poco rara y las sacó.

-aquí están- le dijo sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

-dámelas- las arrebató de su mano y abrió el portón de cristal. Entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor, que por cierto lo dejaron encharcado de agua ya que los dos estaban empapados por la fuerte lluvia que había afuera.

Entraron al apartamento y Vegeta se acostó en su cama.

-¿no está tu esposa?

-ella jamás volverá.

-"_supongo que es por eso que está así_"bueno, entonces me pondré algo de su ropa- abrió el armario y solo estaba la ropa de vegeta

-mejor te pones algo mío.

-está bien- cogió una camisa manga larga y se fue al baño a cambiarse. –"_no puede ser, esto es genial, ella lo abandonó…. Hoy es el mejor día de todos, aunque… me duele mucho verlo así… jamás pensé que la quisiera tanto_"

Cuando salió del baño Vegeta se había quedado completamente dormido. Prendió el televisor y apagó las luces. Se sentó al lado de Vegeta, y observando cómo dormía pensó.

-_"podría besarlo ahora mismo… podría violarlo si quisiera… pero no puedo… no puedo hacer lo que siempre he deseado si él no está consciente... solo me quedaría el recuerdo a mí… y menos ahora que está pasando una mala racha… porque sería yo su diversión y su distracción, hasta que se olvide de ella…. No quiero que me utilice"-_

_Zzz zzz zzz zzz_

_-"pero con estos ronquidos no me dejara dormir nunca"-_

-Saori…- susurro Vegeta entre sus sueños

-Vegeta… Vegeta… tienes que dejar de roncar- le dijo moviéndolo un poco para que se despertara.

-abrázame

-¿Qué?´

-abrázame… abrázame fuerte- siguió susurrando Vegeta.

Bulma no tuvo más remedio que abrazarlo, se acostó sobre él y sintió el calor de su cuerpo al tener contacto con su torso desnudo (antes de acostarse se quitó la camisa), lo abrazó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, Bulma ya casi se estaba quedando dormida (le costaba mucho por los ronquidos) hasta que Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado, despertandola completamente porque casi la tira de la cama.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-estabas borracho, en un bar y si yo no hubiera aparecido en estos momentos estuvieras tirado en la calle como un vagabundo borrachín.

-quítame los pantalones

-¿qué dijiste?

-por favor, estoy demasiado cansado

Ella obedeció nuevamente y le quitó los jeans empapados dejándolo solo en sus bóxers blancos.

-¿se le ofrece algo más querido amo?- le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-¿podrías traer la cobija?

-"_veo que ya se recuperó un poco de su borrachera… aprovecharé esta oportunidad_" claro, pero con una condición.

N/A: he visto fanfics que rompes las reglas y siguen ahí y ya desde hace bastante tiempo, pero bueno pues he hecho las modificaciones que pidieron. Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues díganmelo por favor. salu2


	4. La realidad

Capitulo 4: La realidad

-¿ahora vas a chantajearme?

-algo así

-bueno, entonces déjalo así, no traigas nada.

-pero yo no pienso tullirme de frio- Bulma cogió una cobija del armario y se acostó al lado de Vegeta.

-¿Qué le vas a decir mañana a tu padre?

-pues que estuve en una fiesta muy divertida con Yamcha y se nos fue el tiempo volando

-no creo que se trague esa bobada

-mi padre está raro, dice que ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo

-es porque tú eres demasiado esquizofrénica

-¿esquizofrénica?

-cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza lo consigues porque lo consigues…

-por eso algún día lograré que tú seas mío

-buenas noches

-¿ahora ya no quieres seguir hablando?

- ….

-ok, buenas noches

A las once de la mañana vemos a Bulma y Vegeta durmiendo en la misma cama, enredados entre la cobija, Vegeta abrazándola por la cintura pensando que era Saori y ella… simplemente dormía.

Sonó el timbre.

…

Volvió a sonar

…

Y sonó de nuevo, despertándolos

-Saori ve a ver quién es…- dijo Vegeta aún con los ojos cerrados

-está bien maridito mío, yo iré a ver quién es

-BULMA

-¿no te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?

-si… es solo que

-YA VOY- corrió a abrir la puerta y era un mensajero

- disculpe señorita, se encuentra el señor… Vegeta

-no, en estos momentos no se encuentra pero puede dejar el recado conmigo

-es una carta se la mandaron del extranjero

-está bien, muchas gracias- cerró la puerta y observó la carta- debe ser de negocios- y se la llevó a Vegeta

-¿sabes la hora que es?- le pregunto él al recibir la carta.

-si, las 11 am

-bueno ¿y?

-es hora de ¿desayunar?

-no

-ya me voy, ya me voy no hace falta que me eches

-nunca más volveré a permitir que duermas conmigo, si tu padre se llega a enterar me tira a la cárcel.

-no seas tan exagerado Vegeta, ya te he dicho que lo nuestro podría ser un secreto

-ni lo sueñes, vístete para llevarte a casa.

Bulma se puso su ropa y en su bolso metió la camisa de Vegeta que uso para dormir, quería tener algo que le perteneciera a él. Salió y lo vio vestido también, bajaron al garaje y se montaron en la moto.

Llegaron a la corporación y no encontraron a nadie.

-es muy extraño…mamá nunca se va sin avisarme… oh pero que tonta mi celular está apagado, seguro que me ha estado llamando.

-por qué no la llamas del mío- Vegeta le entrego su celular a Bulma y esta llamó a su madre, le dijo que el viaje se había adelantado, y que Vegeta tendría que quedarse con ella porque se habían llevado a Goku. Mientras Bulma hablaba con su madre se fue a la cocina a desayunar.

-mi mamá me dijo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo hasta que ellos vuelvan- dijo apareciendo en la puerta

-ya lo sabía, en un momento iré por mis cosas.

-Vegeta… yo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que me tengas confianza y que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

-claro que puedes ser mi amiga pero no quiero hablar del tema.

-cuando quieras hablar de ello me buscas ok

-aja

Bulma subió a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse, debía estar súper linda ante Vegeta, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos en la casa para llevar a cabo su plan de conquistarlo. Se vistió con una mini falda roja, un top blanco y unas sandalias a juego con su top. Se maquilló y se aplanchó su cabello (que por cierto estaba larguísimo), bajó a la sala donde supondría que estaba Vegeta.

Lo encontró haciendo zapping en el televisor sentado en el sofá grande, con cara de aburrimiento y amargura. Se sentó a su lado y este ni siquiera la miró, se acercó más, y él se alejó un poco de ella, sabía que tramaba algo.

-Vegeta… estás tan guapo… ¿no quieres que te de un besito?...- le dijo ella casi encima de el muy coqueta

-mmmm esto… yo… - el pobre Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, estaba sudando y todo.

-te gustan ¿aquí?- le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello

-…

-¿aquí?- le dio otro en la mejilla

-… - estaba demasiado nervioso, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy bochornosa

-¿y qué tal aquí?- esta vez besó sus labios con intensidad y el azarado Vegeta estaba paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos, por un momento pensó corresponderle pero no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía, no tuvo más remedio que empujarla.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso está bien- le dijo volteando la cara hacia un lado

-pero ¿por qué?... si te gustó- Bulma estaba convencida que le había gustado a Vegeta.

- ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? YO SOY MUY VIEJO PARA TI, TU ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA, NO PUEDO FIJARME EN TI, NI COMO NIÑA NI COMO MUJER NI COMO NADA, ENTIÉNDELO BULMA ESA ES LA REALIDAD, TU Y YO NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS CUANDO SE TE VA A METER EN LA CABEZA, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR- Vegeta apoderado de el estrés gritó a Bulma sin darse cuenta que le estaba haciendo mucho daño emocionalmente.

La pobre Bulma rechazada salió corriendo hacia su habitación muy adolorida por las palabras de Vegeta. Jamás se lo perdonaría.


	5. La destrucción del amor

**Capitulo 5: La destrucción del amor**

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levanto más temprano de lo común, desayunó y se arregló para trabajar con su amiga atendiendo el bar.

Vegeta se había quedo dormido en el sofá con la tele encendida.

-pero ¿Dónde habrá dejado el control remoto?- Buscó hasta que lo vio sobre la pelvis de Vegeta y se sonrojo levemente, estiró la mano para cogerlo, al tenerlo ya en su mano él despertó.

Fue tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta que su mano estaba apretando su brazo, tan fuerte que ya casi se estaba poniendo morado.

-qué crees que estás haciendo?

-yo… solo querí…a el control remoto- respondió la pobre muy asustada

Él enseguida la soltó y le pidió disculpas, que ella obviamente las acepto.

El día pasó y Bulma apenas estaba llegando a casa.

-valla, que raro todo está oscuro- entró y encendió la luz. Cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina para comer algo.

Preparo algo de cena y se sentó a comer, mientras veía un comercial en la tele:

_Compra ya tus entradas para el concierto del año, Maxix se presentará en la Plaza mayor a las 8:00 pm…._

-WOWWWW NO LO PUEDO CREER MAXIS ESTÁ AQUÍ….- en ese momento sono su móvil…

-hola…. Claro que lo he visto…. ¿es esta noche?... es en la discoteca plaza mayor…. Ok nos veremos allí a las 8…. Bye.

-cielos debo apurarme apenas tengo 1 hora y media- se dijo a si misma mirando su reloj.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta a su alrededor y se miró en el espejo su brazo lastimado

-ese tonto de Vegeta, me las pagara por todo lo que me ha hecho…. Buahahahahahah (risa malvada) le haré la vida imposible…

Después de hacerse rizos con la plancha, se puso su vestido plateado con sus sandalias de tacón a juego con el vestido.

Salió de la casa y tomo un taxi directo a la discoteca para encontrarse con sus amigos.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Vegeta estaba en su moto enfrente de un club, pero este no era un club normal, aunque parecía que esperaba a alguien.

Al rato salió una chica peli roja, con un minivestido negro con un escote que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación y unos tacones puntilla. Por cierto muy guapa y con muy buen cuerpo. Una prostituta.

-hola guapo… ¿por qué no me esperaste dentro?…

-estaba muy mareado y decidí salir a tomar aire- estaba con unos cuantos tragos en la cabeza… otra vez.

La chica se subió a la moto y enseguida lo abrazó. Y juntos se fueron quien sabe a dónde…

PLAZA MAYOR

-wow Bulma no puedo creer que estés tan hermosa esta noche!

-ohh vamos Raditz no seas tan exagerado- se sonrojo un poco pero disimulo.

-pero bueno que estamos esperando! Entremos ya!- gritaron Lunch y ChiChi muy desesperadas

Y así fue, entraron y obvio estaban en zona VIP en su respectivamente aunque de vez en cuando se paraban para bailar.

Raditz y Bulma estaban bailando una canción romántica y estaban muy juntitos que digamos.

-esto… Bulma tengo algo que decirte… verás..

-Raditz yo se que tuvimos algo el año pasado y…

-tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta pero….

- Raditz…

-estoy enamorado de ti

-hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que yo ya me he olvidado completamente de ti… Raditz entiende que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue algo muy intenso pero mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a otra persona.

-nunca me has dicho quien es…

-y no es el momento para decirlo. Rad yo te quiero mucho pero por favor entiende que yo no te puedo corresponder

-no importa… yo sé que no estás con ese a quien tanto amas… yo te esperare y sabrás que siempre voy a estar a tu lado desde ahora

-gracias

Lunch estaba de novia de Goten y Chichi de Gohan. Todos estaban bien emparejados era perfecto y esa noche nadie se las arruinaría… nadie. O al menos así lo pensaba Bulma.

Por fin salió la estrella, el mejor Dj del universo.

Todos estaban tomando cocteles, ron y whisky; pero no era suficiente para que aún perdieran la razón.

Eran sobre la 1 de la mañana y Bulma ya empezaba a sentirse mareada y no caminada bien. Los demás también estaban así. La discoteca estaba llenísima y hacía un calor tremendo, las chicas estaban bailando muy sexy para sus novios incluso Bulma para Raditz.

-Bulma porque me torturas tanto…- le dije el cogiéndola de las caderas y pegándola hacia él.

-Vamos Raditz disfrútalo, hace tanto tiempo que no venías a la ciudad, disfruta el momento…

-disfrutemos el momento- el intento besarla pero Bulma lo esquivo

-que pasa?

-Raditz no quiero que me beses

-¿por qué? Si te gustaba tanto

-pero ahora no lo sé- se sentía muy incómoda con la situación, odiaba cuando le hacía recordar el pasado.

-yo se que hace mucho tiempo que no tienes a alguien a tu lado

-tampoco me hace falta- respondió ella muy insegura

-yo se que si- se acercó lentamente a ella y le dijo – disfrútalo

El beso fue mágico, sabía a un sabor dulce de alcohol, sus brazos musculosos abrazaban el frágil cuerpo de Bulma. No supieron si pasaron segundos o minutos, lo único que sabían es que era el beso más sensual y delicioso de tantos que se habían dado tiempos atrás.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Los gemidos de dos cuerpos sudorosos que se movían a un ritmo imparable en la cama, rodeaban la habitación de hotel, junto con las luces fluorescentes que hacía que sus pieles brillaran de un color casi exótico.

-ohh… si…. No pares… ahhh ...ahhh- gemía la peli roja arrodillada en la cama con su amante detrás de ella, haciendo el amor de una forma casi salvaje.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo y Vegeta enseguida se acostó dándole la espalda a ella.

-Que pasa Vegeta ¿acaso no te gusto?- el no dijo nada y más bien la beso. Pero era un beso de esos en los que no se siente nada, era frío y sin sentido.

-vámonos

-¿a dónde? Son las 2 de la mañana

-que pasa es que apenas solo te dedicas a la cama?

-no seas imbécil… sabes que apenas entré a trabajar en el club y aún no se bien lo que hay que hacer.

-pues deberías aprender a complacer a tus clientes porque si no, no te serviría de nada haberte puesto siliconas en el cuerpo.

-¿qué pasa es que no te gusta?

-…

-bueno, yo recuerdo que cuando éramos adolescentes, tuvimos algo, y sé que te morías por mi, aunque no tenia este cuerpo que tengo ahora

-era joven y solo hacía estupideces

-como quieras…- se vistió también y se fueron del lugar.

PLAZA MAYOR

Bulma caminaba por las calles de la ciudad casi vacías, eran sobre las 5:30 de la mañana y aún estaba oscuro. Como estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol decidió ir caminando a casa.

Caminando vio un callejón donde había una puerta, era la salida de emergencia de un club, se quedó mirando por un momento y siguió.

-NO PUEDE SER- se devolvió y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ERA LA MOTO DE VEGETA! - esto no puede ser verdad, mi Vegeta se acuesta con perras sarnosas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Bulma se escondió donde no la vieran. Una pareja salió del lugar, no eran nada más y nada menos que Vegeta y la peli roja. Ella recostada sobre el marco de la puerta y él frente a ella.

-la pasé muy bien esta noche veg

-me tengo que ir

-espera- ella lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó muy apasionadamente, él le correspondió.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, jamás hubiera imaginado que Vegeta pudiera rebajarse tanto. Salió corriendo del lugar para evitar más sufrimiento.


	6. Inevitable

**Capitulo 6: Inevitable**

Corrí por las calles como si alguien me persiguiera, quería alejar mi mente de todo, no pensar más ni tener esa imagen en mi cabeza, esa imagen que tanto me perturba… Vegeta cayendo muy bajo, y todo por esa mujer, esa que le arruino la vida… esa que tanto quiso. Era muy injusto, él no se merecía esto… ni yo tampoco.

Llegué a casa, y corrí hacia mi habitación conteniendo las lágrimas pero no aguanté mucho. Me tire a la cama a llorar, quería parar pero no podía, tenía depresión… era como si el mundo se fuera a acabar… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me pasa? Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así tan sola y desconsolada.

-vamos Bulma no seas tonta- me dije a mi misma limpiando mi cara -es normal que Vegeta se busque a alguien con quien pasar el rato, sé que no lo volverá a hacer- así que me tranquilicé un poco y me metí a la ducha. El agua tibia caía sobre mi piel, limpiando el olor a licor, cigarro e incluso marihuana que se quedó impregnado en mi piel, a causa de los viciosos que habían en el concierto…

-el concierto… Raditz…- recordé por un segundo lo que pasó entre él y yo, hubiera podido evitarlo pero no quise, por el simple hecho de olvidarme de Vegeta por unos momentos…

Salí del baño y me empijamé, el baño me ayudó bastante a relajarme, pensé y decidí que si Vegeta no quería nada de mí, entonces tendría que empezar a proyectar mi vida de otra manera, y sabía con quien empezaría…

Vegeta durmió en un hotel, no quería ir y encontrarse con Bulma para que le hiciera reclamos o quién sabe qué.

-no puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto, maldito alcohol, maldita Yoselin, MALDITA SAORI ¡TODOS SON UNOS MALDITOS!- la cabeza le daba vueltas, con imágenes de Yoselin, de Bulma, de Saori y mil cosas más.

Después de haber salido del hotel se dirigieron a una Discoteca, no recordaba bien el nombre, pero sabía que era un concierto… y ahí fue cuando la vio, besándose con un chico, pero lo hacían de una forma extraña, como si estuvieran enamorados. No era que le importara en absoluto lo que hiciera Bulma, lo que pasaba es que tenía miedo de que ella decidiera hacer cosas por su culpa, como drogarse, acostarse con todos los que se les enfrente en el camino o simplemente embriagarse. La había tratado mal y ella no se merecía eso, solo estaba preocupada por él, había sido muy egoísta.

Pagó la noche y salió, buscó su moto en el parqueadero pero no estaba ¿Dónde diablos la había dejado?

-ohh no puede ser- se dijo el mismo con desaliento.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Yoselin. Al llegar tocó el timbre y enseguida ella abrio.

-hola Vegeta

-dame las llaves de la moto

-que te hayas acostado conmigo no quiere decir que te puedes tomar esas confianzas y mucho menos mandarme

-cállate y pásame las llaves

-¡oye que te crees…!

-te he dicho que me pases las llaves ¡JODER!

Yoselin fue a su habitación por las llaves y se las entregó.

-crees que olvido todo tan fácilmente?

-si lo que quieres es que te pague entonces ten- sacó de su bolsillo mucho dinero y se lo entregó. – no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar nunca ¿entiendes?

-pero Vegeta…

Vegeta se había ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Subió al ascensor y fue al parqueadero por su moto para dirigirse a hablar con Bulma, tenía que hacerlo.

-hey preciosa ¿como estás?- habló Raditz al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Raditz estoy bien

-muñeca llamaba para invitarte a cenar esta noche

-estaré encantada

-paso por ti a las 8

-ok adiós

Al colgar el teléfono Vegeta entró a la casa, traía la misma ropa de la noche, era obvio que había dormido con ella.

-Bulma..

-hola Vegeta ¿como estas? Se nota que te has divertido mucho- dijo ella sonriente disimulando su rabia.

-no vengo a hablar sobre eso, quería pedirte disculpas

-¿disculpas?… ¿tu a… mi? ¿estas Borracho o qué? Que hiciste con el Vegeta gruñon "mirame, no me toques"- dijo ella con mucho sarcasmo

-no digas tonterías, es enserio

-ohh bueno está bien, disculpas aceptadas pero no hagas tanto esfuerzo en hacerte el culpable ahora

-YO NO SOY COMO TU PIENSAS –dijo el en un tono mas alto

-TU ME ODIAS, LO SE, NO TE MOLESTES EN DISCULPARTE ¿SABES POR QUÉ? ¡POR QUE ME DA IGUAL! ME DA IGUAL LO QUE HAGAS CON TU VIDA.

-no seas rebelde – le dijo tomándola del brazo un poco fuerte para que no se escapara. – no quiero que andes por ahí con idiotas

-¿¡QUÉ! AHORA ME MANDAS ¿Quién TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ANDAR ESPIÁNDOME Y DICIÉNDOME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?

-no quiero que te dañes la vida bebiendo y drogándote

- ¿BEBIENDO Y DROGÁNDOME? PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA CONTIGO. NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA PORQUE YO NO ME METO EN LA TUYA, YO SABRE SI QUIERO DROGARME O EMBRIAGARME Y TU SABRÁS SI TE SIGUE REVOLCANDO CON ESA PERRA DE CALLE- sin aguantar más se zafó de su agarre y fue caminando hacia la cocina a desayunar.

-de que estás hablando?- le preguntó siguiéndola

-de nada, ya sabes… a mi no me importa lo que hagas

-bien, si contigo no se puede hablar- dijo la frase final yéndose a su habitación a asearse.

-bla bla bla… lo que digas- respondió con sarcasmo

Pasó la tarde, Bulma y Vegeta no se habían hablado y si se cruzaban en el camino, en el pasillo o en la cocina se ignoraban. Vegeta también tenía su orgullo aunque sentía pena por Bulma ¿Cómo se puede vivir con alguien que no te quiere ver? Decidió no pensar más en eso y se encerró en su habitación a trabajar.

Bulma se la pasó arreglándose, se aplanchó su largo cabello, y se midió miles de sus vestidos, hasta que por fin después de 3 horas midiéndoselos decidió por el negro sin espalda…. Ohh le encantaba ese vestido… la hacía ver tan… picante… no era que así lo pensara, es que ya se lo habían dicho. Se hizo manicure y pedicure, se hizo 3 mascarillas faciales y tomó un baño relajante de burbujas… bueno como si hubiera estado en el spa.

Eran las 7 y a Vegeta ya le sonaban las tripas, estaba hambriento. Bajó a la cocina y allí estaba ella, en una mini toalla que ya casi se le veía todo.

-oye esta noche saldré, si también vas a salir entonces cierra bien la puerta con el código de seguridad es 7009856412

-no te preocupes, estaré trabajando

-muy bien- y dicho esto salió de la cocina

Vegeta se preparo un hot dog y un zumo de limón, comió y siguió de nuevo con su trabajo. Mientras tecleaba en su computadora portátil, empezó a sentir algo extraño, era como preocupación por Bulma. No dejaba de preguntarse el mismo ¿A dónde iría? ¿con quien? ¿a qué? ¿por qué? Ahhhhhhhhhhh, la cabeza se le había vuelto un lío. Pensaba que tal vez volvería a estar con ese mocoso, que tal vez volvería a beber o incluso fumar.

-¿y a mí que me importa lo que haga esa niña?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Vegeta, he estado pensando y…- pero que estaban viendo sus ojos? ¿Estaba alucinando? Noooooooooo, era ella vestida con un minivestido negro brillante que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, con un escote no muy atrevido pero sexi, y unos tacones negros con su largo cabello lacio que caía hasta las caderas.

-Vegeta te estoy hablando… no me oyes

-ehh sii si

-he estado pensando y no quiero que nos llevemos mal, estaremos viviendo aquí los dos por mucho tiempo y quiero que seamos como una familia ¿está bien?

-si- dijo el casi sin mirarla, se veía como una joven madura e irresistible, casi no podía disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

-aprovehcaré para decirte que saldré con un amigo y no terdaré en llegar

-muy bien

-ok, bye- salió cerrando la puerta y se fue a su habitación corriendo. Cogió la almohada y la pegó a su cara, pegando el grito más fuerte de su vida, que si no tuviera la almohada la escucharían en la otra parte del mundo.

"_mi corazón está latiendo a mil, no lo puedo creer, no sé pero Vegeta me miró con la mirada que no conocía de él, ¿y si le parezco atractiva? ¿y si se empieza a interesar por mi? ¿podría atraerse por mí? Noo Bulma no, Vegeta jamás se fijara en ti ¿o si? Ohhhh que lío… no…. no puedo perder la esperanza_"

No quiso pensar más acerca del tema y se terminó de dar los últimos toques de maquillaje.

.::HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA::.

"_¿pero qué te pasa Vegeta? Como puedes fijarte en aquella niña tan… tan… sexi ¡noooo! Ella es como tu sobrina, la hija de tu casi hermano, sería imposible, que nosotros tuviéramos algo, Briefs me mataría…"_

_-¿PERO QUE PIENSAS IMBÉCIL?- se regañó el mismo_

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y contestó

-Vegeta… tenemos que hablar… - al escuchar su voz e quedó paralizado sin saber que decir

-Vegeta… tienes que saber algo – continuó ella llorando

-Saori…- susurró apenas

-Vegeta….

-pero que te ha pasado? Estas bien?- preguntó el pensando que algo horrible le había pasado.

-es que… es que… no… esto te lo tengo que decir personalmente, mira yo se que te engañe y solo me importaba tu dinero, pero esto es muy aparte… tienes que saberlo… no se qué hacer- dijo llorando aún

-entonces nos veremos en media hora en el restaurante kumoho está bien?

-si Vegeta… te estaré esperando

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.. ¿Qué pasará con Raditz y Bulma? ¿qué será lo importante que Saori tiene que decirle a Vegeta? Bueno pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo la historia, y de verdad la disfruto tanto como ustedes, no importa si son criticas para mí mejor =)

Hasta la próxima


	7. El destino

Capitulo 7: El destino

Raditz había llegado a C.C en su nuevo auto, vestido de gala y muy bien perfumado. Bulma se asomó por el balcón y le hizo señas de que ya iba a su encuentro. Al salir Raditz ni le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta porque la agarro de la cintura y le robo un beso

-estas espectacularmente hermosa- . Bulma quedo muy sorprendida por el atrevimiento del hombre mas no dijo nada y decidió seguir su juego.

-gracias, tu también estás muy guapo

-Seré el hombre más envidiado de la noche por estar con una mujer tan hermosa como tú

-no digas esos disparates, vámonos ya si?- le dijo ella un poco sonrojada por el alago

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

.: C.C :.

Vegeta le daba vueltas a la llamada de Saori ¿y si se ha muerto alguien? ¿ y si gastó todo su dinero y quiere pedirle más?

-no, no puede ser eso, Saori no puede ser en embarazo eso es totalmente imposible

Se bañó y se vistió. Cogió las llaves de la moto y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro con su ex mujer.

.: RESTAURANTE :.

Raditz y Bulma entraron cogidos de la mano como si fueran novios, eso a Bulma le agradó un poco.

-buenas noches, tengo una mesa reservada a nombre de Raditz Kiuya.

-por supuesto señor, sígame por favor.

Se sentaron y pidieron el menú.

-Bulma estás tan hermosa, que casi no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

-Raditz por favor no seas tan exagerado- le respondió ella con una risita tímida

-la pasé muy bien ayer contigo, nunca olvidaré los momentos junto a ti

- yo tampoco, contigo me siento muy bien

-Bulma, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos juntos?

-claro, la pasaba genial contigo, con nuestras locuras

-¿no te gustaría volver a revivir esos momentos?

-Raditz… no sé qué es lo que tratas de insinuar- le dijo ella muy sonrojada y con la voz casi temblorosa. En realidad deseaba que él le pidiera lo que ella cree que va a pedirle, el siempre fue alguien especial en su vida, y aún le encontraba guapísimo, aunque no podía engañarse porque su corazón solo le pertenece a Vegeta.

-Bueno, quiero decir que… Bulma me encantaría volver a ser tu novio, quiero hacerte feliz y hacer que olvides a ese imbécil que te ignora y te hace sufrir, debes saber que todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti, de verdad eres la mujer de mi sueños la que siempre he esperado. Solo quiero que, estemos juntos de nuevo

-…

-Bulma… ¿te pasa algo?- Bulma se perdió del discurso tan hermoso que le había hecho raditz. Su mirada estaba perdida en otro lugar. Perdida en Vegeta que acababa de llegar y se sentaba en una mesa donde se encontraba Saori.

-ohh, lo siento mucho Raditz me distraje

-está bien, no importa- le dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Llegó el camarero y les sirvió la cena.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Vegeta- susurró ella su nombre al verlo entrar al restaurante

Vegeta tomo asiento enseguida y la miró por unos momentos. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, pesar de la hinchazón en los ojos de llorar.

-¿qué ha pasado?

-Vegeta estoy muy preocupada por esto, no sé qué hacer

-pero dime que pasó- vegeta estaba serio y tenso, no podía imaginarse algo peor que ella estuviera embarazada.

-me hice unos exámenes porque he estado sintiéndome muy mal

-estás embarazada verdad?

Saori al escuchar la pregunta se quedó mirándolo perpleja y enseguida se puso a llorar.

-quisiera que fuero eso

-¿cómo? Entonces no lo estás- él se tranquilizó un poco

-Vegeta esto es serio!

-bien, ahora dime que tan grave es

-mira- Saori le pasó los exámenes para que los leyera

-su cena señores- interrumpió el camarero poniendo los platos en la mesa

-será mejor que te calmes y comamos algo, después hablaremos bien este asunto está bien.

-pero…

-está bien?- le pregunto de nuevo insistiendo

-si

::::::::::::::::::::

Bulma observó que Vegeta y Saori comían en silencio, Vegeta tenía cara de preocupación y ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pensó que tal vez se vieron por algo importante y serio. Pensó que sería mejor no prestarles más atención y concentrarse en la cena y en Raditz, esta noche volverían, a revivir esos momentos. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a olvidar a Vegeta.

-Raditz… respecto a lo que me pediste….

-no quiero presionarte

-si..

-¿lo dices enserio?- preguntó con mucha alegría

-claro tonto- respondió sonriéndole

-bueno… y ahora ¿ a dónde quieres que te lleve?

- no sé… dime tu…. Son las diez… aún es temprano

-espérame fuera mientras pago la cuenta

-ok

Bulma salió del restaurante y antes de salir se quedó mirando a Vegeta que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Él la miro también y luego miro a Saori, que miraba a la pareja muy desconcertada. Bulma se alejó de allí sin antes echarle una mirada de desprecio a la mujer que mas odiaba.

Vegeta seguía observando a Bulma por el enorme cristal, veía en su mirada algo felicidad, entonces vio que su ex salió del restaurante a su encuentro.

-Bulma debes tener frío, ten ponte mi abrigo..- le dijo el posando su abrigo por los hombros de ella.

-te lo agradezco mucho….

-no tienes de que…- Raditz vio que Vegeta los observaba desde dentro y se le ocurrió algo estupendo para que se enterara de una vez que ya no estaba sola. Con sus dos manos tomó su cara y se acercó a ella, la besó lenta y tiernamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Bulma por supuesto correspondió a aquel beso abrazándolo por el cuello.

Vegeta quedó atónito y boquiabierto ante tremenda escena.

-Vegeta ¿te pasa algo?

-no, no es nada

-ahora sí, quiero que veas los exámenes

Vegeta tomó las hojas y empezó a leerlas. A medida que leía su cara expresaba terror y sorpresa.

-Vegeta debes saber que esto no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros… esta enfermedad la heredé de mi madre y aún no me había dado cuenta de los síntomas.

-entonces quieres decir que siempre la has tenido… - dijo él con la mirada perdida y muy aterrorizado.

-si…- respondió ella llorando

- ¡pero deberías haber tenido los síntomas desde que eras una niña!- le gritó el al borde de la desesperación.

-pero Vegeta, yo no tengo la culpa… desde niña siempre me han cuidado para no enfermarme y no perder mis defensas… Vegeta ¡Vegeta a dónde vas!

Vegeta cogió su moto y salió a mil, solo quería acabar con su vida sin importarle nada más. Estaba contagiado de VIH ya no había nada más que hacer, no había cura ni razón por la cual seguir viviendo, su vida estaba arruinada y todo por ella…. la causante de todos sus problemas, la mujer que quiso tanto por años, la mujer que aparecía cada noche en sus sueños… la que con el tiempo olvidaría… aunque no fuera mucho el que quedara.

Bulma y Raditz se encontraban en la playa, caminando descalzos sobre la húmeda arena.

-Raditz no quiero que jamás nos digamos mentiras y que siempre seamos sinceros, yo sé lo quieres saber y por eso te lo voy a decir… contigo me siento feliz, cómoda y protegida, sabes que mi corazón solo le pertenece a Vegeta, pero he decidido olvidarlo. Pero no creas que te estoy utilizando porque yo siempre te he querido demasiado, espero que puedas entenderme y si no, pues entonces solo vete y olvídate de mí

-Bulma, te agradezco que seas sincera conmigo, yo haré que olvides a ese imbécil.

-gracias- lo besó por unos segundos y siguieron caminando.

Pasaron 3 semanas y Bulma estaba muy preocupada por Vegeta.. no lo había visto desde esa noche en el restaurante, ni siquiera había ido a casa a trabajar y eso ya era muy extraño. Cogió su teléfono celular y lo llamó.

-¿quién es?... Contesto él

-¿vegeta donde estas estoy muy preocupada por ti?

-estoy en casa de mis padres

- ¿por qué no me avisaste que te ibas a ir tan lejos y que pasara con el trabajo de la corporación?

-no te preocupes he traído mi computadora portátil

-Vegeta te noto un poco extraño… ¿estás muy feliz allí con tus papás?

-claro Bulma, sabes he decido no amargarme más la vida, quiero olvidar a Saori por completo, quiero disfrutar mi vida

-Vegeta no sabes cuanta alegría me da al saber que ya has rehecho tu vida. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites.

-gracias Bulma, extraño nuestras discusiones

-yo también, me aburro mucho en casa sin ti… ¿Cuándo volverás?

-en 1 mes aproximadamente

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-si.. tu padre me ha dicho que llegará más pronto de lo previsto.

-si, también me lo ha dicho espero que sea pronto

-Bulma tengo que colgar, discúlpame por no haberte llamado pero quería alejarme de todo

-no te preocupes te entiendo ¿me llamarás en la noche?

-si… adiós

-bye

:::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó un mes y Vegeta llamaba todos los días a Bulma tarde en la noche para preguntarle cómo le había ido en el día, parecía como si de la nada se hubieran vuelto íntimos amigos, hablaban con mucha confianza y se contaban cosas que jamás le contaban a nadie, era una amistad muy sincera y abierta. A Bulma le parecía mentira que Vegeta hubiera cambiado tanto tan drásticamente, aún no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué se había visto con Saori, no quería arruinarle la felicidad pronunciando su nombre, sabiendo que estaba logrando olvidarla por completo.

-¿por qué has demorado tanto en contestar?- preguntó Vegeta preocupado cuando ella contestó.

-hola Vegeta yo he estado muy bien el día de hoy ¿ y tú?- le dijo ella con sarcasmo

-bien, pero he estado preocupado por ti

-ahhh si ¿y por qué?- preguntó divertida

-no me gusta que mantengas sola en esa mansión tan grande

-Vegeta no me vengas con esas, sabes que esta mansión tiene las mejores tecnología en seguridad.

-si si como digas, ¿has visto la foto que te he mandado por correo?

-sí, apareces muy guapo ¿participaste en el torneo de las artes marciales?

-por supuesto que sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

-jajajaja debería habérmelo imaginado, eres muy aficionado a la pelea.

-Bulma ¿qué pasó con ese muchacho?-ella sabía exactamente de quien le hablaba. Ya llevaban 1 mes de novios y la visitaba cada noche, veían una película, nadaban en la piscina o se entretenían haciendo otra cosa. A veces él quería quedarse más tiempo pero ella lo echaba porque sabía que Vegeta la llamaría a la misma hora de siempre y no quería que se diera cuenta de que hablaba con él todos los días ni tampoco que Vegeta supiera que era su novio, aumentarían sus preocupaciones y ella no quería eso.

-¿hablas de Raditz? Él y yo solo tuvimos una cena y ya- respondió con un poco de titubeo.

-¿no me mientes?

-no, Vegeta te lo juro- le dolía tener que decirle mentiras.

-es increíble saber que te he empezado a querer- le dijo el casi en susurro. Bulma al escucharlo se puso muy roja y nerviosa, su corazón parecía que fuera a explotar, pero quiso descartar la idea que tantos años tuvo en su cabeza.

-pues claro yo también, eres como un hermano para mi Vegeta…

Esa frase resultó muy extraña para él, sabiendo que siempre había estado enamorada de él.

-te llamo mañana está bien

-sí, que descanses

-igualmente.

Al colgar Vegeta apagó la luz de su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Empezó a recordar a Saori, y se dio cuenta que recordarla ya no le hacía daño, ya no estaba en sus sueños, ya no estaba en su mente constantemente incluso ya la veía fea y se ponía a pensar en qué fue lo que vio en ella, estaba realmente idiotizado y se enfurecía al solo pensarlo. Sabía que de ahora en adelante no la volvería a recordar, ni a sentir ese malestar en el estómago ahora lo único que sentía era asco, asco de solo pensar que ella lo contagio consciente de su enfermedad, porque sólo quería su dinero y nada más, aunque no pudiera disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron 2 meses más y Vegeta aún no regresaba, las cosas con Raditz iban muy mal, lo único que quería era acostarse con ella y la acosaba mucho. Agradecía a Dios que no lo llegó a querer como creía que lo haría, y esta noche sería la última en su relación.

-Bulma ya han pasado 3 meses, no es justo que me tengas aguantando tanto tiempo… quiero hacerte mía…- le susurró el al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Bulma comenzó a llorar y le gritó

-TU PROMETISTE QUE ME IBAS A QUERER Y A CUIDARME. ¿DONDE ESTÁN TODAS LAS PROMESAS QUE ME HICISTE? NO ERES NADA MAS QUE UN PATÁN Y UN MENTIROSO. LÁRGATE DE MI CASA QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS.

-ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA. SABES QUE ÉL JAMÁS VOLVERÁ, Y FUISTE MUY ILUSA AL CREERME TODAS LAS MENTIRAS QUE TE DIJE, ERES MUY POCA MUJER PARA MI, SOLO ERES UNA MOCOSA QUE VIVE DE ILUSIONES FALSAS, ESO ES LO QUE ERES BULMA ¡LA VIDA NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS!

-DEJA DE GRITARME IMBÉCIL- Bulma tomó un jarrón que estaba en una mesa y se lo arrojó a la cabeza haciéndole un corte en la frente.

-nunca olvides esto Bulma- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida- él jamás va a quererte, ni él ni nadie… ¡vete al infierno!- Al fin salió de la corporación azotando la puerta.

-¡A TU LADO ESO FUE LO QUE HICE!- corrió hacia su habitación.

Se sentó frente al enorme espejo y secó sus falsas lágrimas. La verdad sentía un poco de pena por Raditz porque sabía que en el fondo la quería pero ella no. Solo pensaba en Vegeta y en nadie más, Raditz se había percatado de eso y empezó a actuar de esa forma para que ella lo terminara echando ya que él no era capaz de dejarla. Lo de hacía solo unos minutos había sido un montaje, ella fingía y él también.

Sonó su celular y ella contesto.

-hola Vegeta ¿cómo estás?

-bien, llamaba para decirte que…

-¿aun no vienes verdad? Bueno pues no importa mis padres llegan mañana y ya no estaré más sola. Tu tomate todo el tiempo que necesites que sabes que yo siempre te estaré esperando.

-Bulma sabes que confío mucho en ti eres una amiga muy especial y también eres la única persona que tengo, y no quiero que eso cambie nunca…

-no puedo creer que te hallas vuelto tan comprensivo conmigo Vegeta…. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte… y es que yo no te he olvidado, pero prometí no volverte a molestar y de verdad es que el saber que solo me ves como una gran amiga me hace mucho daño… yo anhelo tenerte aquí conmigo….- ella empezó a llorar

-Bulma yo…

-no importa, yo se que tu nunca me vas a querer como yo sueño y por eso te voy a pedir que… no me llames más… cuando quieras volver sabes que te estaré esperando- y cortó la llamada.

Vegeta intentó llamarla de nuevo pero ella había apagado el teléfono. Arrojó su celular contra la pared, no comprendía su comportamiento, de un momento a otro le pidió que no la llamara más, cuando todo iba tan bien entre los dos, cuando por fin le contaría todo lo sucedido en el restaurante con Saori.

Sus padres vivían en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, en un chalet muy bonito y grande con piscina. Se encontraban solo pues sus padres también Vivian metidos en los negocios y estaban fuera de la ciudad desde hace unos días.

Respecto a su supuesto contagio aún no veía síntomas ni nada a pesar de que comía muy poco y casi no dormía, no dormía por pensar el Bulma. Estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, de repente pasó de ser una niña malcriada y rebelde a una mujer madura y comprensiva. Se había convertido en alguien realmente especial, y se había vuelto muy débil por su culpa, aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella lo hizo cambiar de un tipo duro y frío a un hombre comprensivo que expresaba sus sentimientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora: **espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios no importan las críticas... les agradezco mucho a aquellos que han comentado de verdad me agrada mucho... esperen el próximo capitulo con más emoción =)


	8. Olvidándote

¡Hola de nuevo!, discúlpenme por la tardanza por favor… pero aquí está el capitulo que tanto esperaron lleno de sorpresas… ¡disfrútenlo!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo 8: Olvidándote**

-Debes estar muy mal amiga, yo se que todos cometemos errores en la vida pero lo tuyo es muy injusto… no puedo creer que estés pasando por esto

-no estoy de acuerdo contigo Yoselin, he sido muy cruel con Vegeta… tal vez lo merezca por haberlo engañado con tantos hombres durante todo ese tiempo- habló Saori al otro lado del teléfono.

-no sé Saori tal vez tengas razón, pero le has hecho más daño al haberlo contagiado… de seguro no quiere saber nada de ti

-quiero hablarle y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le he hecho…- dijo tristemente arrepintiéndose por el daño causado

-es tarde, no lograrás nada con eso… el también morirá en algún momento… así… asi como…

-yo… como yo, ese será mi castigo, una enfermedad terminal a mis 23 años…. Oye hablamos luego tengo que irme, adiós.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los padres de Vegeta muy lejos de su país natal, en una negociación muy importante, estando en un apartamento de lujo y todas las comodidades posibles les esperaba la peor noticia.

El señor Vegeta estaba trabajando en su portátil haciendo unas cuentas sobre sus ventas. Le llegó un correo de su hijo y los imprimió inmediatamente…

-querido ¿Qué es eso?

-son… unos exámenes, algo grave le pasa a nuestro hijo Sama

-¿pero de que hablas, por qué estas tan alterado?- preguntó Sama preocupada al ver a su esposo mirando las hojas que acababa de imprimir

-¿no te dijo que había algo que decirnos?

-sí, pero no pensé que fuera tan alarmante… dime que es Vegeta estas preocupándome mucho…

-mira- el señor Vegeta le entregó los exámenes a su esposa con una cara de tristeza desesperante

Sama tomó las hojas y las leyó detenidamente, de inmediato abrió los ojos en sorpresa comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Miró a su esposo preocupadamente ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿qué vamos a hacer Vegeta…? Nuestro hijo se está muriendo y nosotros estamos en la otra parte del mundo

-sabes que no podemos irnos en este momento, estamos en la mejor negociación que hemos podido lograr…

-entonces iré yo. Lo llamaré

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bulma estaba tomando un café en una terraza junto con Milk.

-sabes que no me lo puedes negar Milk, te atrae mi tío- le dijo Bulma acercándose a ella mirándola pícaramente.

-no seas inmadura- le replicó ella sonrojándose al momento y agitando la mano para darle viento a su cara

-¡oye! Que te conozco muy bien, si quieres yo te ayudo con el… sabes que mi tío está soltero

-bueno no se… es que me dan muchos nervios de solo pensar que…

-no seas boba, eres muy buena actriz cuando tienes nervios… y no te preocupes porque a mi tío le gustan las chicas lanzadas… así como el, ya sabes lo imprudente que es… bueno entonces le daré tu numero y le diré que te llame, de seguro que lo hace- le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-pero

-pero nada Milk, aprovecha esta oportunidad ya que yo jamás volveré a enamorarme…- se entristeció al recordar nuevamente a Vegeta

-Bulma… no estés triste, alguien más llegará

-no, es seguro que alguien llegará pero no como él… ya lo estoy superando no te preocupes

-sabes que no… a mi no puedes mentir…. Sabes cuándo te conocí pensaba que estabas completamente loca, siempre hablabas de Vegeta como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, eras muy cursi y fastidiosa, de tu boca solo salían palabras que hablaban de él… y ahora, eres diferente, más madura en tu forma de hablar, de expresarte… al final del todo no te hizo tanto mal que él se hubiera marchado

-oh Milk, lo extraño tanto… en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que solo vivía de ilusiones y entonces decidí empezar a ser más responsable conmigo y con los demás.. ¿Se nota tanto el cambio?

-eso ni lo dudes… ojala Vegeta pudiera darse cuenta que ya has madurado

-hey, no te creas la grandota solo porque tienes 18 años…

-la próxima semana será tu cumpleaños n° 16… ¿quieres una fiesta? ¿O qué tal si vamos a la capital del sur?

-eso ni lo sueñes no quiero volver a ver a Vegeta, y no soportaría verlos con otra chica

-¿y tú que sabrás si está con otra mujer?

-¡han pasado 8 meses desde que se fue!… es imposible que no haya conocido a alguien en este tiempo- respondió ella tristemente

-¿y por qué no lo llamas?

-no, no quiero molestarlo intento olvidarlo y si hago eso… mis planes se arruinarán

-¿y él no te ha llamado?

-no lo sé, cambié mi numero hace 5 meses

-eres muy rara, te gusta sufrir…- le dijo su amiga desconcertada

-no me gusta sufrir, y vámonos ya que esta ola de calor me asará

Se fueron en el automóvil de Milk hacia C.C

Al llegar Milk aparcó en el garaje porque pasaría la noche allí. Bulma había entrado en la casa antes de que ella aparcara así que ella quedó sola en el jardín.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa para entrar por la cocina, sabía que Bulma estaría ahí con su mamá comiendo deliciosos pastelillos acompañados con una taza de té.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La señora Sama acababa de llegar a su casa, todo estaba muy oscuro, ya era horas alta de la noche y supuso que Vegeta estaría durmiendo. Encendió la luz de la sala y encontró todo en desastre, basura, jarrones quebrados, muebles rasgados como si hubiera pasado un tornado por aquella habitación.

-¡¿VEGETA DON ESTÁS?- gritó Sama desesperada empezando a quitar los escombros de lo que antes era una sala. Al fin lo encontró debajo del mueble grande, boca abajo, descalzo y sin camiseta, solo con sus pantalones e inconsciente.

Ella lo puso entre sus brazos y pudo notar que estaba muy delgado y sus ojeras tan profundas y oscuras como sus ojos. Golpeó sus mejillas llamándolo pero no respondía, respiraba con dificultad y estaba muy frío, por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que podría encontrarse muerto. De inmediatamente tomó su pulso pero estaba normal, eso la despreocupó un poco. Como pudo acomodó el mueble grande y lo acostó ahí fue hacia la cocina y al encender la luz pudo darse cuenta de cuál era el por qué del desastre en la casa: alcohol.

La cocina estaba llena de botellas vacías de ron. Por donde quiera que mirara allí estaban.

-pero hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu vida?- se pregunto ella en un solloso para luego empezar a llorar desesperadamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-hola Milk- saludó Goku al encontrársela en la mitad del jardín

-hola goku ¿Cómo estás?- respondió ella al instante sonriéndole. Ella sabía actuar muy bien cuando estaba muerta de los nervios

-muy bien gracias, aunque con un poco de hambre

-entonces es porque acabas tu entrenamiento

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-bueno, es solo algo que supongo….

-vas a quedarte hoy a dormir… porque me gustaría platicar algunas cosas contigo ya sabes…

-bueno… no sé si esté preparada para que hablemos de nuestras cosas personales pero…

-¿qué? Hablo de que me di cuenta eres la mejor del colegio en las artes marciales

-¡ohh!- exclamó ella muy avergonzada roja como un tomate

-pero si quieres hablar de otras cosa… yo con gusto charlaré contigo

- O_O

-adiós- se despidió él entrando en la casa

Milk entró en la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto querida? El té se va a enfriar- le dijo la Sra. Briefs sentándose junto a su hija

-oh buen es que…- miró a Bulma por un momento sin saber que decir entonces su habilidad entró en acción. – Dejé las llaves dentro del auto y tuve que entrar por la ventana, estaba muy cerrada y tuve que empujar mucho- respondió muy convencida de lo que decía.

-bueno querida debes tener más precaución… ven siéntate y come por favor

-si muchas gracias señora- le dijo ella sentándose y cogiendo un pastelito de la bandeja

-mamá Milk se quedará a dormir hoy ya te lo había dicho. Veremos una película

-¿Bulma estás segura que no habrá ningún problema con tu papá?

-no, para nada. El ha cambiado mucho, ahora solo se preocupa por el trabajo de la empresa porque hubo un problema hace 5 meses cuando estuvieron fuera por negocios y la empresa cayó en una pequeña crisis. Pero ahora todo se está solucionando y se la pasa horas en el laboratorio construyendo máquinas

-Bulma… quiero que sepas algo- habló la Sra. Briefs al escuchar hablar a su hija.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de asimilar todo por unos cuantos minutos, paró de llorar y llamó la ambulancia. De inmediato llegaron y montaron a Vegeta en la camilla para llevarlo a la ambulancia. Sama llamó a su esposo mientras iban de camino al hospital y le contó todo.

-Vegeta tienes que venir lo más pronto posible, ¨Vegeta está muy grave tengo mucho miedo de que…

-no lo digas Sama, sabes que en cualquier momento ocurrirá pero no ahora

-te mantendré informado, adiós.

Al llegar al hospital corrieron por largos pasillos hasta llegar a un punto en que Sama ya no podía seguir con ellos.

-¡por favor díganme que le harán!

-señora Oxam, le haremos una desintoxicación ha tomado medicamentos teniendo alcohol en el cuerpo.

-está bien, manténganme al tanto de todo por favor

-no se preocupe señora Oxam su hijo estará bien en nuestras manos

Oxam se sacó un café de la máquina y fue a un teléfono público para llamar al Sr. Briefs, debería estar al tanto de todo, pues él fue su jefe durante mucho tiempo.

-¿bueno?

-Señor Briefs ¿cómo está? Habla con Sama Oxam

-ohh señora Sama que sorpresa- respondió el señor Briefs sorprendido

-verá, lo llamaba para informarle de algo urgente, es sobre Vegeta

-¿cómo se encuentra él? Me comentó hace 2 meses que renunciaría a la corporación porque se encontraba en otros negocios

-ohh bueno es que yo estaba con mi esposo fuera del país y no sé si está trabajando para otra empresa. Pero eso no es a lo que llamé, mire es importante que usted sepa esto ya que es un amigo muy importante para Vegeta.

-¿qué es lo que ocurre, se encuentra en problemas Vegeta?- preguntó preocupado apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero

-más que eso señor, estoy en el hospital, él está muy grave

-¿pero cómo, cuándo, por qué? ¿Ha sufrido un accidente?- se desesperó al escuchar a la Sra. Sama llorar al otro lado del teléfono

Hubo 1 o 2 minutos de silencio por parte de la Sama, mientras el Sr. Briefs la llamaba pensando que se había cortado la llamada

-el… tiene SIDA- respondió al fin rompiendo a llorar

El señor Briefs se quedó atónito frente a la noticia, su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo en un hospital después de que había sido tan sano y buen hombre. Tendría que estar acompañándolo aunque ya fueran los últimos momentos de su vida.

-¿están en la capital del sur?

-si- respondió ella calmándose un poco

-voy para allá- y cortó la llamada para enseguida avisarle a su esposa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿qué es lo que debo saber mamá?-preguntó Bulma desconcertada, su madre siempre le contaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la empresa y la familia

-la empresa quebró ese tiempo porque no sabíamos de Vegeta y…

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A VEGETA?- preguntó levantándose de su puesto y mirando a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos

-y nos dimos cuenta que no había hecho las cuentas ni tampoco había respondido las solicitudes de los clientes, estuvo ausente a su trabajo por 3 meses y luego nos dijo que había conseguido trabajo en otra empresa…

-mamá no me asustes así, pensé que era algo más grave….- le reprochó Bulma sentándose al lado de su amiga con la mano en el pecho

-pensé que te gustaba y querrías saber algo de él después de tanto tiempo…

-¡mamá no saques esas conclusiones tan extrañas!- respondió Bulma exaltada sonrojándose al mirar a su amiga que se partía de la risa -¡Milk! Pensé que estabas de mi parte…- dijo de nuevo enojada

-pero Bulma… jajajaja…. No puedes engañarnos…. Jajajaja…

-querida, eso se te ve en tu mirada… estás enamorada no me mientas cariño- le dijo su madre con mucho pesar

-mamá intento olvidarlo… no me recuerdes a él… cambiemos de tema

-¡querida tengo que irme!- apareció el señor Briefs con una maleta

-¿pero a donde?

-¿y con tanta prisa?- preguntó Bulma

-¿pero qué es lo que pasa?- la Sra. Briefs ya se estaba preocupando, su marido no viajaría tan de repente cuando está tan preocupado con su trabajo

-no ahora no puedo decírselos

-¿de qué se trata? ¿A dónde vas?

-a la capital de sur- el Sr. Briefs se notaba muy preocupado

-¡papá de qué se trata!- gritó Bulma desesperada, presentía que que algo grave había ocurrido.

-alguien está muy grave en el hospital- respondió mirando las presentes allí, sabía que sería un golpe muy duro para su esposa y su hija

-¡pero querido, dinos de una vez!

-¡no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas de quien se trata!- ¨_por favor que no sea mi abuelito, que no sea mi abuelito que no sea…_¨- pensaba Bulma hasta que fue interrumpida para escuchar lo que menos se imaginaba

-es Vegeta- y todo mundo quedó atónito, aún más Bulma, no se lo esperaba nunca se habría imaginado que algo pudiera ocurrirle

-ohh querida- dijo su mamá a punto de llorar abrazando a su hija

-mamá… dime que no es cierto…- dijo ella en un chillido llorando desesperadamente en los brazos de su madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado… pronto les esperan más sorpresa… muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado. Pido miles disculpas a todos por la tardanza pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas… pero no se preocupen porque no los abandonaré seguiré con la historia así tenga que pasarme las noches inspirándome y escribiendo… jejejeje

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y lo siento mucho por los que quieren saber la fecha exacta de la publicación pero eso es algo que no puedo asegurarles… pido paciencia por favor… últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo pero aquí volveré a estar tarde o temprano

Hasta la próxima y comenten por favor =)


	9. Reencuentros

Capitulo 9: Reencuentros

El Sr. Briefs se encontraba en la sala de espera junto con Sama. Aun no habían noticias buenas ni malas, pero rezaban para que todo resultara bien y Vegeta se recuperara. No podía disimular el asombro y desconcierto ante la explicación de Sama sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-es casi medio día y no has comido nada, vete a casa come y descansa que yo me quedaré aquí.

-pero no quiero dejar a Vegeta…

-no te preocupes Sama te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo

-gracias, pero no tardaré mucho- y se fue.

Briefs también salió a un restaurante cerca para almorzar. Aunque no hacía nada había llegado, y se hubiera podido haber tardado menos a no ser por Bulma que le suplicaba que la llevara con el, no entendió para nada la reacción de su hija pero al mirar el rostro de su mujer lo pudo comprender todo muy bien. Estaba enamorada, su niña estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Había sido un golpe feo para un padre tan orgulloso y estricto. Tal vez ese era su cambio por haberla cohibido de lo que ella quería.

Después de almorzar y reflexionar sobre su hija, regresó al hospital en busca del doctor para las nuevas noticias. Por suerte encontró al doctor más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-doctor ¿Cómo está Vegeta?-preguntó el señor Briefs yendo al grano

-muy bien según los resultados, le hemos hecho un lavado y exámenes de todo tipo, sus defensas están bajas pero no hay mucho de que preocuparse, y si continúa con el tratamiento podrá tener años de vida sin tener que preocuparse por su enfermedad

-vaya esas si son buenas noticias ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

-más o menos 4 días, debemos esperar las reacciones, estuvo muchos días en estado de embriaguez, hay que ver cómo reacciona su cerebro

-está bien doctor muchas gracias

-es un hombre muy fuerte, no decaerá tan pronto como lo suponíamos- comentó el doctor alejándose.

Y por supuesto Briefs no esperó más para hacer saber las buenas noticias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vegeta hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Sama preocupada entrando a la habitación privada

-un poco mareado y con hambre-respondió con un tono débil

-el doctor dijo que no podrás comer nada en 12 horas-le dijo el señor Briefs apareciendo en la habitación cosa que tomó a Vegeta por sorpresa

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo-le dijo Vegeta al verlo acercarse

-no hay de qué, sabes que eres como un hermano. Aunque no soy el único que está aquí- y dicho esto entraron la Sra. Briefs y Goku con un enorme ramo de flores.

-querido esperamos que te recuperes muy pronto, te hemos extrañado mucho en casa, no sabes cómo está Bulma de preocupada por ti-dijo mientras acomodaba las flores en un jarrón al lado de la camilla

-todos esperamos que te recuperes pronto Vegeta

-primero que todo quiero disculparme por tantas preocupaciones que les he hecho pasar (_que modesto_) he actuado mal, estaba en un momento de depresión y quería olvidarme de todo esto que estaba sucediendo- dijo el un poco apenado por haber actuado de esa forma tan inmadura

-por lo menos ya te queda claro que el alcohol no es la solución- le dijo su madre sonriéndole

-necesitas descansar, estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo- le dijo su madre acomodándole la almohada (_aún piensa que su hijo es un niño_)

-¿has hablado con mi padre?- la detuvo en la puerta

-dice que está feliz que te estés recuperando, cariño sabes que te apoyaremos en todo momento

-gracias- y dicho esto su madre salió cerrando la puerta.

Al quedar solo pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. No podía comprender su forma de actuar así con el alcohol, podría haberse matado el mismo, pero ahora estaba en el hospital junto con las personas más significativas en su vida, y tenía que agradecerles por estar ahí con el acompañándolo en ese momento tan difícil para él. Pensó en el momento en que apareció el imbécil de Goku y la Sra. Briefs, al verlos se sorprendió mucho, pues pensaba que Bulma estaría con ellos pero se equivocó. Tal vez no se había enterado de nada o no quería saber nada más de él.

-Bulma…- susurro acordándose de ella, la niña chillona y rebelde que siempre había conocido. No sabía que le pasaba cuando pensaba en ella, se sentía de alguna forma ¿feliz? ¿Pasivo? Bueno ahora eso no estaba muy claro. Le pareció una manera muy estúpida de empezar a querer a alguien si ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con ella, no sabía nada de su vida desde hacía 5meses. No podía comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos, el siempre ha tenido una personalidad seria, estricta sin nada de demostraciones en público, no le agradaban para nada las cursilerías le resultaban asquerosas y repugnantes. Y ahora, estaba allí, acostado sobre una camilla en un hospital, casi muriéndose y para colmo, pensando en _ella._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-hija ¿por qué no vas a verlo?

-está muy tarde mamá, y no sé si este lista para verlo de esa forma

-necesitan hablar

-¿de qué?- preguntó Bulma con exaltación

-de tus sentimientos seguro que el…

-mamá no quiero hacerlo, solo me haría más daño a mí misma

-¿por qué lo dices?

-por dios mamá, el está así porque Saori lo engañó y le contagió la peor enfermedades de todas, el no quiere saber nada de mí- respondió ella con desesperación

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-simplemente lo sé

-con ir a verlo no pierdes nada, se que te mueres de las ganas hija, aunque sea por última vez tienes que verlo y despedirte de él- le dijo su madre casi rogándole

-¿estás segura que esto está bien mamá?

-claro que sí hija, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy

-son las 12:30, ¿me dejarán entrar?

-claro que sí

-bueno, luego nos vemos- y se despidió de su madre saliendo del hotel. Por suerte era cerca del hospital, iría caminando.

En el camino pensó sobre qué le diría, como lo miraría después de ese tiempo y lo peor ¿Cómo se sentiría al volverlo a ver? No se le ocurría nada y cuando menos pensó ya estaba frente al hospital.

Entró y pregunto por él en recepción, le dijeron el número de la habitación y ella se dirigió allí, era en el 5° piso así que tomo el ascensor. Por el pasillo veía mucha gente enferma, en sillas de ruedas, muletas, y demás aparatos, sentía mucha pena por esa gente, entonces se imaginó cómo estaría Vegeta de deteriorado, su madre le había dicho que estaba bastante delgado y muy pálido.

Llegó a la puerta y pensó unos segundos si entrar o no, pero se decidió por entrar. La luz era poca en la habitación, muchos aparatos haciendo sonidos raros. La habitación era más o menos grande, con una puerta al lateral suponiendo que era el baño, una ventana grande y cortinas, al lado de la camilla una mesita de noche con un jarrón y flores, frente a la camilla un televisor plasma colgado en la pared encendido.

Lo miró dormido, estaba como su madre le había dicho, casi irreconocible, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, a punto de echarse a llorar por verlo así tan enfermo y acabado, él no se lo merecía, el destino estaba siendo muy injusto.

Se quedó observándolo por unos minutos, parecía que dormía plácidamente. Tenía suero y otras cosas más conectadas a sus manos. Su rostro estaba pálido, era muy perturbador verlo así. Se contuvo para no llorar y buscó un asiento para sentarse a su lado. Dejó el bolso en un lado de la camilla y se quitó el suéter. Hacía calor así que abrió la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina para que entrara aire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Al sentir el frío Vegeta comenzó a despertarse y abrió los ojos, observó la ventana abierta y gruñó. Sintió algo a su lado y miró. Creyó que su madre se había quedado dormida pues estaba sentada en una silla y el torso lo tenía recostado sobre la cama a su lado durmiendo.

-mamá cierra la ventana-le dijo si obtener respuesta –mamá despierta- se recostó en sus codos para levantarse un poco y lo que observó fueron sus largos mechones azules. Se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, de repente empezó a sentir nervios y su respiración se agitaba.

Bulma fue despertando poco a poco y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Se quedaron varios segundos mirándose mutuamente hasta que ella se paró para cerrar la ventana. Se volvió a sentar y Vegeta se había vuelto a acostar. Se sentía un poco extraña y nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¿cómo estás?

-estoy bien-respondió seco como siempre

-bueno, discúlpame por haberte despertado me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta y..

-no importa-respondió y se sentó

-¿necesitas algo?

-tengo hambre

-buscaré a una enfermera para que te traiga algo- y salió de la habitación

Vegeta se quedó allí sentado, asimilando que ella estaba allí cuidándolo. Entonces supuso que tenían que hablar sobre ellos, debería dejar el orgullo a un lado si no quería volver a perderla.

Ella volvió con una bandeja llena de comida deliciosa y él se dedicó a comer mientras ella se sentaba en su lugar mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-hola Sama, soy Bulma…. Si no te preocupes estoy aquí con él….. si está estupendamente está comiendo…. Si ya sé que son las 5 de la mañana pero el tiene que comer algo….. no hace falta estaré aquí con él hasta el medio día….. Descansa adiós- y cortó guardando el celular.

-¿por qué estás aquí? Pensé que no querías volver a verme

-¿te vas a poner de arrogante ahora?- le preguntó ella con cara de fastidio

-hay algo que debo decirte, y es que me arrepiento de haber sido tu amigo de llamadas telefónicas por 3 meses, me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí y ahora estás aquí ¿qué quieres de mi?-le habló el con mucho resentimiento en sus palabras

-tú sabes muy bien lo que sentía por ti y yo no te quiero como un amigo, si sabías que nunca me podías querer yo yo a ti entonces ¿por qué me ilusionaste? ¿es eso lo que te gusta hacer con todas?- Bulma estaba bastante nerviosa y hasta casi gritaba

-no hace falta que grites, hay gente que duerme aún- puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche

-Vegeta…no juegues conmigo- le dijo ella con los ojos aguados. Al verla se le removió el estómago.

-no lo hago, entonces ahora no sientes nada…

-entonces dime que no me quieres y que no te importo

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

-para no tener que hacerme ilusiones contigo

-yo no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas ilusiones conmigo-le respondió divertido

-¡VEGETA POR DIOS!

-yo no te ilusioné, lo que hice lo hice porque quise, porque quería acercarme más a ti

-¿POR QUÉ?- ella estaba harta de esta situación

-porque...porque…. sabes que esto no es fácil para mi

-claro el señor todo orgulloso no podrá dejar su corazón de piedra a un lado- respondió ella irónicamente

-¿es una humillación?

-tómalo como quieras

-¡aaggghhh me vas a volver loco!

-¿por qué querías acercarte a mí? Si no me lo dices ahora me iré de aquí y te prometo que jamás volverás a verme ni saber de mí, no te molestaré más

-no quiero que te alejes de mi, contigo me siento bien en todos los sentidos y supuse que solo era una estupidez temporal pero no es así, yo se que ahora con esta enfermedad no quieras tener algo conmigo pero….- se quedó callado unos momentos sin saber cómo continuar, necesitaba respirar después de haber dicho todo esto tan rápido, por suerte Bulma logró entender lo que decía

-continúa no lo estropees- le dijo ella muerta de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos

-¿no crees que es suficiente tortura ya?-le preguntó él rojo como un tomate

-¿estás seguro de lo que dices?-le preguntó ella sorprendida de la confesión de Vegeta, jamás imaginó que él pudiera dar una confesión así, y mucho menos a ella, ahora su vida sería diferente con él a su lado.

-seguro- y dicho esto se sentó en la cama para tomar a Bulma del rostro y acercarla a él. Iba a besarla pero en eso la puerta se estaba abriendo y se separaron inmediatamente disimulando ver la tv.

-joven Vegeta, según sus resultados ya está en recuperación pero tendrá que residir durante 4 días más, está desnutrido así que tendrá que recuperar unos 8 kilos- era el doctor

-¿en 5 días?-preguntó Bulma aterrada

-señorita, este es el mejor hospital de la capital, contamos con los mejores recursos para la recuperación de los pacientes, además el joven Vegete posee la forma de pagar los tratamientos necesarios para su recuperación.

-bueno en eso si estoy de acuerdo, muchas gracias

-no hay de qué, tome estas pastillas cada 3 horas durante estos 4 días, después miraremos su peso que de seguro ya estará bien para esos días y ya puede comer todo lo que quiera - y se retiró de la habitación

-¿necesitas algo más?

-si, a ti- le dijo y ella se acercó a él. Se besaron por un largo rato hasta casi quedar sin aire, Bulma se sentía en las nubes, era el sueño de toda su vida besar a Vegeta algún día, y ese día había llegado. Mientras Vegeta disfrutaba de las nuevas emociones que ella le hacía sentir, nunca le había pasado algo parecido con Saori, ahora sí la había olvidado completamente.

Pasaron parte de la mañana viendo tv, acostados en la camilla los dos, mientras hacía una mañana hermosa tras la ventana.

-tienes que comer algo

-aquí no hay comida gratis para mi Vegeta

-llama a un restaurante

-no tengo dinero

-llama ya, no te preocupes por el resto

-¿no necesitaras el dine….?- calló al ver que el fruncía mucho el seño –está bien, llamaré ¿quieres algo?-el asintió con la cabeza

Al rato Bulma estaba en la entrada del hospital esperando la orden. Al rato apareció in chico con una caja y ella le pagó. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación notó miradas por parte de enfermeras y doctores ella se molestó mucho.

-¿qué? ¿Acaso hay comida gratis y buena en los hospitales?- y dicho esto dejaron de mirarla

Entró a la habitación y puso la enorme pizza triple queso hawaiana sobre la bandeja en la camilla.

-pensé que pedirías un desayuno normal…-objetó Vegeta tomando un trozo de pizza

-bueno, pensé que se podía cambiar la rutina- se besaron y empezaron a comer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora: **bueno yo se que esperaban algo más romántico, pero es lo que hay. A partir de ahora todo dará un cambio radical, ya que Bulma y Vegeta entablaron una relación. Pido mil disculpas por la demora pero al fin y al cabo fue recompensada. Doy muchas gracias por los comentarios, supuse que estarán tristes porque a Vegeta lo espera la muerte, pero no se preocupen, tengo algo en mente que aún no puede ser revelado pero les aseguro que la historia no terminará en el triste entierro de nuestro Vegeta… aún queda mucho de historia por delante, solo les pido un poco de paciencia

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, denme sus opiniones sugerencias.. lo que quieran yo estaré muy agradecida. Esperen el próximo capítulo y como siempre muchas gracias

Hasta pronto


	10. Confusiones

Capitulo 11: Confusiones

Nota: ¡por fin volví!

Mil disculpas por la demora, de verdad esta vez no tengo excusa.. Simplemente no me llegaba la inspiración. Primero que todo quería hacerles unas aclaraciones:

He estado investigando.. y el SIDA no se transmite por la saliva (solo si los dos tienen algún sangrado y herida en las encías, cualquier parte de la boca o labios) así que no se preocupen porque para que Bulma se contagie por besos tienen que estar muy de malas… y esa tragedia no pasará ya que ellos son muy prevenidos (^-^).

No puedo encontrar la cura del SIDA ya que la historia es un UA y eso ya sería muy ficticio… pero como nuestra Bulma será una gran científica como su padre, ese problema será solucionado con una buena tecnología avanzada.

He tratado de hacer los diálogos más maduros y no poner tanto drama en las situaciones que se presentan a lo largo de la historia, si hay algo que no encaja o cualquier otra cosa… Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica por favor háganmelas saber.

Sin más que decir… ¡a leer!

Un nuevo día se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación, resplandeciente e iluminado por la luz del sol. Sonó el despertador y Bulma muy soñolienta se levanto directo al baño para tomar una ducha refrescante y calmar el calor tan áspero de esos días.

.:: En la cocina::.

-¿querido quieres más café?-le ofreció la Sra. Briefs a su esposo muy sonriente.

-gracias cielo, así está bien

-¿y tu Vegeta?

-estoy bien así

Después de 4 meses en recuperación, Vegeta se encontraba mejor de lo normal, había recuperado su color moreno natural, sus músculos estaban intactos .. y su autoestima más alto que nunca… era como un Vegeta nuevo,aunque ahora se había vuelto más orgulloso y arrogante que nunca, cosa que a Bulma le empezaba a molestar.

-buenos días- saludo Bulma muy sonriente, mirando a sus padres, y lo vio allí como cada mañana sentado en la mesa con su café y sus tostadas, su uniforme de trabajo que le quedaba genial… lo hacía ver como esos empresarios sexys capaces de convencer a cualquiera con esa sonrisa tan seductora. Se miraron por unos instantes y ella le sonrió y en respuesta obtuvo su típica sonrisa de lado.

Los Srs. Briefs no se percataron de este saludo, en realidad nunca se dan cuenta de las miradas que se echan cuando ellos están distraídos, los roces cuando se cruzan, ni las indirectas al hablar. Para ellos todo era muy normal, aunque si habían reconocido que después del accidente de Vegeta habían tenido más comunicación.

Le encantaba saber que todo volvía a ser mejor que antes, Vegeta estaba mucho mejor y bueno ella cada día más enamorada, le costó bastante tiempo en creerse que por fin Vegeta, su Vegeta era de ella y de nadie más… Los días de sufrimientos, los rechazos y la indiferencia ya no estaban aunque ahora solo debían lidiar con el secreto, con su relación secreta… todo había dado un cambio muy radical.

-cariño estas un poco retrasada date prisa- le dijo su padre mirando su reloj

-te dejará el autobús

-mamá no quiero ir en autobús…

-Bueno, si te apetece yo te llevo- le dijo Vegeta mirándola de reojo

-ya está, Vegeta me llevará… no tardaremos ni 5 minutos en moto- dijo ella muy sonriente

-vas a coger un resfriado hija… a mí eso de que andes en moto no me gusta…- le reprocho su padre

-pues entonces dame el auto y problema solucionado… nunca más volveré a llegar tarde, no cogeré un resfriado y…

-para poder darte el auto debes demostrar que te lo mereces- le dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza

-¡mamá!

-cariño debes obedecerle a tu padre… sabes que yo te daría todos los autos del mundo- le respondió su madre con cara de pena por su hija.

Bulma sin más que decir terminó su desayuno y se fue junto con Vegeta.

Al salir a la calle ella lo abrazó por el cuello

-pueden vernos…- le dijo el intentando apartarla de el

-tranquilo… no hay nadie por aquí tan temprano- se besaron, se montaron en la moto y se fueron

El día transcurrió muy normal; Bulma en clases, Vegeta trabajando con el Sr. Briefs y la Sra. Briefs haciendo pastelitos a punto de explotar el horno.

::::::::::::::::

-me alegro mucho por ti Bulma… aunque me preocupa que tu padre se llegue a enterar

-pues la verdad a mi también me preocupa Milk… pero estamos siendo muy precavidos

-Bulma también deben ser precavidos en el tema del contagio… sabes que es muy arriesgado y yo no quiero que tu…

-¡Milk! Hemos hablado 3 veces de este tema y las 3 veces te he dicho que aun no hemos dado ese paso, yo lo amo pero aun no me siento lista

-bueno esta bien, pero no te alteres tanto… sabes que me preocupo por ti

-Gracias amiga… oye y tu que ¿eh?-le dijo Bulma cambiándole el tema inmediatamente

-¿qué de qué?- pregunta Milk muy sonrojada

-¿Cómo te fue con Goku?

-pues… bien… cenamos normal y me llevo a casa nada fuera de lo normal

-vamos Milk… sabes que no es así-le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa pícara y la pobre Milk se ponía más roja

-nos besamos… muchas veces, fue maravilloso jamás había sentido esto esto por alguien

-bueno bueno más despacio!

-¡señoritas!-las regaña el profesor –si tienen algo que compartir con la clase adelante las escuchamos

-ehhh….pues hablábamos sobre que… ehhh... lo bueno que la pasamos en su clase profesor-le respondió Bulma sonriendo

-¡pero qué falta de respeto, no voy a tolerar que mientras yo est….!-y sonó el timbre, Bulma y Milk fueron las primeras en salir para evitarse más problemas.

Fueron a sus casilleros mientras seguían hablando

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir de clases Bulma esperaba a Vegeta como siempre, le pareció raro que esta vez se estaba tardando mas en llegar pero pensó que tal vez tuvo algún inconveniente.

-quieres que te lleve?

-eh?- se giro para saber quien le hablaba- oh! No gracias la verdad no creo que tarden en venir por mi

-de verdad no quiero dejarte aquí sola… este sitio es muy peligroso y ya está anocheciendo-le hablaba él desde desde el auto. Ella lo miró y luego a su reloj, la verdad que habían pasado más de 20 minutos y estaba empezando a oscurecer, no tenía más remedio que ir con él. Así que se montó en el auto en el asiento delantero y Raditz arrancó.

-¿cómo has estado?- le dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo, Bulma le correspondió.

-muy bien.. ¿y tú qué?

-pues ya ves… me he vuelto a mudar a la ciudad… y este ha sido el mejor recibimiento-la miro con su sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, Bulma ante esto se sonroja y se pone nerviosa, reconocía que Raditz era endemoniadamente atractivo y ninguna mujer se resistiría a sus encantos.

-¿ahh si?... y… ¿Cuál es?-pregunta ella un poco tímida por la penetrante mirada en ella

-Volver a verte- y le guiña el ojo, pero nota que la intimida y deja de mirarla para concentrarse en la carretera

-a mí también me agrada volver a verte, desde la última vez que nos vimos no volví a saber nada de ti

-Bulma respecto a eso quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido por haberte tratado así y..

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpe ella con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras- yo no te guardo rencor es mejor que olvidemos eso-él la mira y le sonríe

-tú siempre tan encantadora, por eso es que me traes loco desde que te conocí- ella solo le sonríe y le quita la mirada. La verdad que jamás pensó que volvería a ponerse nerviosa frente a Raditz, fue su primer novio y fue muy bonito lo que vivieron pero jamás se había sentido así. No quiso ni siquiera hacerse la idea de que el aún le gustaba porque ella amaba a Vegeta, solo Vegeta era el que despertaba sensaciones en ella, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Raditz? El no podía aparecer de la nada y empezarle a gustar de la nada otra vez. Pensó que tal vez es porque el siempre fue romántico, atento, coqueto e infinidad de cosas que no tenía Vegeta ya que su orgullo era realmente extremo y jamás se mostraría así frente a ella, pero ella lo amaba así con su orgullo. Quiso creer que era una estúpida confusión y que debía pensarlo más maduramente y meterse en la cabeza que en su corazón solo estaba Vegeta y nadie más.

-¿Por qué tan callada? Desde que te conozco has sido muy charlatana ¿te pasa algo?

-No es solo que estoy un poco cansada- se excusa ella. Llegaron a la C.C y Bulma se bajó del auto – muchas gracias Raditz nos vemos- se disponía a irse pero el corto su camino al decirle:

-Mañana paso por ti a las 8 pm para ir a cenar- no dejo que ella siquiera dijera algo simplemente se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Ella quedó en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar, Raditz le hizo una propuesta y se fue sin dejar que ella le diera una respuesta, luego lo llamaría para decirle que no podía. Entró a la casa y se fue directo al laboratorio.

-hola papá

-hola hijita ¿cómo te fue en tu día?

-muy bien… ¿sabes dónde está Vegeta? Hoy no me recogió

-Bulma te estuve llamando toda la tarde pero tenías en teléfono móvil apagado

-¿Cómo dices? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-Vegeta tuvo que ir a una reunión importante y yo llamaba para avisarte que te vinieras en autobús

-Bueno no importa ya estoy aquí, nos vemos en la cena

-ok hija

Bulma se fue corriendo a mirar su móvil y efectivamente estaba apagado, muerto sin batería. Subió a su habitación para ponerlo a cargar, al encenderlo tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de su padre, 1 de Vegeta y un mensaje que decía

_Tengo una reunión importante así que no puedo ir por ti. Y deberías ponerle más atención a la batería de tu móvil!_

_-_¡valla! El tan dulce como siempre- dice ella con sarcasmo para luego meterse al baño y darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar.

::::::::::::::::::::

Bulma se despertó por el ruido de su móvil sonando avisando que la estaban llamando. Estiró la mano hacia su mesita de noche y vio en el reloj que eran las 6 am, con toda la pereza del mundo contestó

-hola?

-¿Bulma en qué te fuiste a casa ayer?

-¿Vegeta crees que es el momento y la hora para preguntar eso?- le respondió ella un poco molesta

-Claro que no pero no era eso a lo que te llamaba. Estoy en el aeropuerto, voy para Inglaterra fue un viaje de imprevisto y de demasiada urgencia..

-¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS?- le grito ella sorprendida e interrumpiéndolo

-por eso fue la reunión, debo negociar algunos prototipos antes de que queden fuera de la línea del mercado, también debo resolver algunos problemas económicos de la empresa y me tardaré aproximadamente un mes

-¿UN MES? Pero sabes que mi cumpleaños es la otra semana ¿precisamente tenías que ser tu el que viajara?

-yo no tomo esas decisiones debes entender- le respondió irritado de la incomprensión y berrincharía de Bulma

-bueno que tengas un buen viaje ¿me llamaras cuando llegues?- quiso calmarse y dejar de portarse como una niña caprichosa

-claro que si

-Te voy a extrañar- le dijo un poco triste. Vegeta se quedo callado un momento, sabía que él no sería capaz de responderle lo mismo.

-hablamos después- y cortó la llamada.

Ella siguió durmiendo y pensó levantarse tarde ya que era sábado y no tenía que ir a clases.

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Qué demonios está pasando con Bulma? ¿Por qué Vegeta se ha vuelto tan orgulloso y arrogante? Bueno pues como dice el dicho nada es de color rosa y la relación de nuestra querida pareja no es la excepción.

Espero sus comentarios y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza. ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Cambios inesperados

Capitulo 11: Cambios inesperados

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora: **Siento mucho la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no piensen que abandonaré la historia porque jamás lo haré. Agradezco muchos sus comentarios de verdad han sido de mucha ayuda, y por favor tengan paciencia ando un poco liada pero bueno, sin más que decir

¡a leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ya le dije que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

-Señor Vegeta, Por favor entienda que son reglas, nosotros solo las cumplimos- Le dijo el guardia tratando de calmarlo

-¿Pero cómo se atreven a esculcar entre mis pertenencias? esto es el colmo, el avión está por despegar- Vegeta se encontraba bastante irritado y molesto, obviamente hoy no era su día

-El perro detectó algo en su equipaje señor, debemos buscar hasta encontrar lo que el animal ha olfateado

-¡Y yo ya le he dicho que no va a encontrar nada! Menuda falta de respeto- se queja el con la vena brotada en la frente

Y así el animal buscó hasta dar con lo sospechoso, un bote lleno de pastillas el cual el guardia analizó y cuestiona a Vegeta

-Es mi medicamento

-¿y para qué clase de enfermedad recetan estas pastillas tan fuertes?- Al oír la pregunto se maldijo otra vez por todo lo que había pasado en su asquerosa vida

-Tengo VIH- dijo casi entre dientes con un taco en la garganta que le dificultaba pronunciar aquellas asquerosa palabras que lo identificaba como persona venenosa, aislada, muerta e infeliz. El guardia se disculpo y lo dejo seguir en su trayecto hacia el avión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bulma se pasó la tarde de compras arrasando con todos los almacenes, la noticia de Vegeta la había desanimado mucho así que pensó en distraerse haciendo una "pequeñas" compras.

Al volver a casa dejo todas las bolsas en su cuarto y bajó a la cocina para comer algo. Al entrar encontró a su madre preparando la cena.

-¿hija ya tienes hambre? Dentro de poco estará la cena lista, hoy estoy preparando tu comida favorita

-está bien mama gracias, mientras comeré alguna fruta

-ohh cariño casi se me olvida, esta tarde te llamo un muchacho llamado.. Rabit... Ranis… bueno no lo recuerdo pero dijo que vendría por ti a las 8- Bulma había olvidado por completo la cita y salió corriendo para su habitación a coger su móvil y llamarlo.

-¿cómo estás preciosa?

-Hola Raditz, estoy bien... Oye respecto a la cena..

-estoy afuera no tardes

-¿cómo? Pero yo…

-Soy muy puntual preciosa, por favor no me hagas esperar mucho- y corto

Bulma miro la hora y efectivamente eran las 8, pensó en bajar a decirle que no iría pero la verdad le daba mucha vergüenza rechazarlo, después de todo el había sido muy amable con ella e ir a cenar con el sería una forma de agradecérselo.

Enseguida sacó de las bolsas algunas prendas y se dispuso a ir a darse una ducha rápida, no quería hacerle esperar mucho. Salió del baño y se vistió con un hermoso y elegante vestido rojo ajustado que realzaban sus hermosas curvas, con unos zapatos altísimos negros. Se maquilló y peino su largo cabello, casi gasta su perfume y se dispuso a echar algunas cosas en su bolso negro que combinaba muy bien con sus zapatos.

Bajó a la cocina y agradeció que su padre no estuviera ahí para no tener que darle explicaciones para donde iba. Le dijo a su madre que saldría a cenar con un amigo y salió.

Raditz estaba afuera de su auto recostado en él, mirando hacia el cielo de brazos cruzados, al escuchar el ruido de los tacones enseguida se fijó en ella, realmente estaba hermosa, más que nunca, parecía más… mujer, ya no era como esa niña que conoció, ahora era una sexy mujer.

Ella se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla al que él le dio un toque seductor y ella prefirió ignorar eso. Le abrió la puerta muy caballeroso para que subiera al auto y se marcharon.

-Estás hermosa… me dejas sorprendido- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-gracias Raditz y me alegro que estés así de bien

Paso un rato que ninguno hablaba y Raditz la notaba pensativa

-¿te pasa algo?

-no nada, es solo mi padre… ya sabes cómo es- mintió y disimulo para que el no preguntara nada más

-oh, ya veo

-dime, queda muy lejos el restaurante porque ya llevas bastante rato conduciendo

-¿tienes mucha hambre cierto?-se apeno un poco por la tardanza en llegar al restaurante

-¡no claro que no!... solo te preguntada-se ruborizó porque en verdad él tenía razón

-lo siento jejeje pero yo si tengo bastante hambre, pero no te llevaré a cualquier restaurante, te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena linda

-bueno, gracias

Después de conducir 5 minutos más llegaron al gran restaurante chino Hong Kong Shu, uno de los más caros de la ciudad.

Entraron y el portero pidió el nombre de la reservación. El camarero los acompañó a la mesa y una vez sentados Bulma empezó a detallar aquel lugar.

Prácticamente todo estaba hecho en bambú, su decoración era elegante pero no tan serio, había una hermosa fuente en el medio del restaurante, aparte de que la comida era exquisita los meseros eran muy amables.

Cenaron pato a la naranja, pollo con almendras, rollito de primavera y arroz 3 delicias, algo ligero. Bulma optó por estos platos ya que ella no sabe mucho de comida china y le daba miedo pedir algo que no le iba a gustar.

-Raditz… ¿cómo es que has cambiado tanto?

-bueno, la verdad es que no te he contado nada…

-¿sobre qué? Si no quieres no tienes porque decírmelo

-si, claro que te lo contare y es que… mi madre murió hace 2 meses- su mirada se entristeció y miró hacia otro lado. Bulma se sorprendió bastante y sus ojos se abrieron mucho

-¿qué… pero por qué?- Raditz tomo un soplo de aliento y continuó

-le descubrieron cáncer muy tarde y ella no aguantó el tratamiento, estaba muy avanzado… ya era demasiado tarde

-Raditz lo siento mucho, jamás pensé que me dijeras algo así…. No debí haberlo preguntado

-no Bulma no te preocupes, de tomas formas tenía pensado contártelo…. Entonces ya entenderás mi cambio… sabes, antes de que pasara todo eso yo solo me preocupada por otras cosas sin importancia, como las chicas, las fiestas, los amigos… sólo pensaba en divertirme y no me importaba nada más…. Ni siquiera mi madre, que gracias a ella tengo todo lo que tengo y yo jamás se lo agradecí…. Ahora estoy solo Bulma… son nadie… y todo lo que tengo no me sirve para nada, el dinero no lo es todo… y de verdad siento mucho como te traté la última vez… pero quiero que sepas que de verdad he cambiado y eso jamás volverá a ocurrir

-lo sé Raditz, pero no estás solo… aquí estoy yo… y ya el pasado está en el pasado, y si te sientes solo puedes venir a mi casa, siempre le agradaste a mis padres, sabes que no habrá ningún problema por eso.

-Gracias Bulma, tu siempre te has portado bien conmigo- la miro sonriente y terminaron su cena.

Salieron del restaurante y se montaron al auto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Londres, Vegeta recogió su maleta y salió a tomar un taxi.

-a donde lo llevo señor- le pregunto el taxista al montarse

-al Hotel Palafox

Llegó al hotel y le llevaron a la habitación, se duchó y se sentó en la cama aún sin vestirse con la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

_-no puedo permitir que esto continúe… no quiero que Bulma sufra por mi culpa… tendré que alejarme de ella lo más que pueda-_ pensó él y después se vistió. Su móvil comenzó a sonar con una llamada de Bulma, pensó en no contestar pero lo hizo

-hola cariño ¿cómo te fue?

-bien, ya estoy en el hotel

-ah Londres

-¿tan lejos? Pensé que sólo te irías a alguna de las capitales… sabes te he notado raro ¿estás enfadado o algo así?

-no.. Como crees es solo que estoy un poco estresado

-bueno, entonces cuando puedas me llamas, es mejor que descanses un poco

-lo haré, adiós- y cortó

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iban de regreso a C.C después de haber dado un paseo por la feria

-¿aún sigues enamorada de ese tal Vegeta?-Bulma no supo que responder… no sabía si contarle la verdad o simplemente mentirle y negarlo

-pues verás… ya somos pareja- esto sorprendió a Raditz

-¿enserio? ¿y no se enojara si se entera que saliste conmigo?

-no, el no está… está en Londres, ya sabes, negocios

-entiendo… ¿y cómo va la relación?

-bien, bastante bien

-me alegro por ti Bulma, si tu eres feliz yo seré feliz

-Gracias Rad- lo miro con dulzura y al momento llegaron a casa. Bajaron del auto y el la acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidieron y Bulma entró.

Todo estaba oscuro y alumbró con su móvil para no tropezarse. Llegó a su habitación y se empijamó, limpio su cara del maquillaje y se dispuso a acostarse sin antes mirar el móvil…. Vegeta no la había llamado.

-_no sé que te pasa Vegeta pero no pienso rogarte, ya me cansé de hacerlo siempre- _apagó la lámpara y se acostó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El despertador sonó, me levanto, tomo la toalla y me dirijo al baño.

Lavo mis dientes y mi cara, me quito los bóxer y entro a la ducha. Salgo y busco un traje en mi maleta, me visto, me peino y miro el móvil… pienso en llamarla, pero decido hacerlo después.

Hago una llamada a la empresa para que me envíen un auto y utilizarlo durante mi larga estadía en la ciudad. Conduzco hasta que llego a un café, entro y pido un desayuno.

Nuevamente conduzco hasta la empresa utilizando mi GPS, me doy prisa porque tengo una reunión muy importante.

Termina la reunión y es hora de almorzar, y decido ir al restaurante bufet del hotel. Termino mi almuerzo y después de pensarlo varias veces la llamo

-hola Vegeta, estoy en clase luego te llamo- hablo casi en susurro y cortó, no me dejo decir ni una palabra. Esto me dañó el genio por completo.

Mi móvil suena y pienso que es Bulma, así que contesto sin mirar, pero ella no hablaba

-¿hola?

-….

-Bulma habla rápido no tengo todo el tiempo del día

-Vegeta- al escuchar esta voz quedo atónito lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar la voz de la causante de todos mis problemas

-…..- lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar la voz de la causante de todos mis problemas

-Vegeta discúlpame por llamarte, pero quiero decirte algo- su voz suena débil

-recuerdo perfectamente que te dejé muy claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ti

-lo sé Vegeta, pero escúchame

-no quiero escucharte, ahora deja deja de molestarme- corto la llamada y me doy cuenta que otra vez estoy retrasado para regresar a la empresa.

Mi día transcurre normal, me adapto a mi nueva oficina y a las instalaciones del edificio la empres y conozco a mis nuevos compañeros con los cuales trabajaré durante estos 4 meses. Recibo la noticia de que tendré una asistente personal, cosa que no me agrada para nada porque sé manejar muy bien mi trabajo sin la ayuda de nadie.

-señor le aseguro que no es necesario, yo sé manejar muy bien mi trabajo

-Vegeta hazme caso, sabías que te esperaba demasiado trabajo… Y yo pensé en facilitártelo

-entiendo su consideración- no tengo más remedio que resignarme

-me lo agradecerás mucho muchacho- me mira con una sonrisa morbosa en su cara y luego llama a la chica para que entre a la oficina.

-aquí estoy señor- entra una chica alta, de más o menos 22 años, cabello negro largo, buen cuerpo, ojos verdes y bien maquillada, llevando una falda formal, blusa blanca con chaqueta azul oscuro a juego con la falda y unos zapatos de tacón alto blancos.

-pasa querida, toma asiento… como te había dicho serás la asistente del señor Vegeta

-mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Yuri - ella se gira hacia mí, me sonríe y me estira la mano… yo por cortesía la tomo y la estrecho

-Bueno ahora se te conocieron ya pueden retirarse- salgo de la oficina y me dirijo hacia mi oficina, veo que Yuri anda de tras de mí como un perrito faldero hablando y hablando estupideces a las que no le doy importancia.

-le aseguro señor que seremos un buen equipo, a demás…. Usted es muy atractivo y nos veremos muy bien juntos

-como digas- y le cierro la puerta en la cara, me esperan unos largos 4 meses con esta niñita gritona detrás de mí como si fuera mi sombra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
